


Faith Of The Gods

by Hekateflower



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Drugged Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Magic, Mentions of Emotional/ Psychological abuse, Mostly reader perspective, Multi, NO ONE DIES I FORBID IT, Reverse Harem, Romance, Smut, Triggers, Witches and Magic, castaway, the hobbit:fixit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekateflower/pseuds/Hekateflower
Summary: Cast away in the world of The Hobbit, (Y/N) must find her purpose in this new realm. She knows how this story ends, but perhaps she can fix it. she knows that if the fates really wanted the line of Durin to end she wouldn't succeed.  In the brief time she has known them there has been an inexplicable draw and it only gets stronger.  However once the elves of Mirkwood capture them things change, Thranduil knows what she is and (Y/N) finds herself drawn to these elves as well.  Despite this need, this pull that now encompasses four males she keeps her mission in the forefront of her mind.  Save the line of Durin, She will succeed or die trying.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli/Reader, Legolas Greenleaf/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	1. “A Grand Unconscious Entrance” Or “Squish the Dwarf”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this work is a work of practice, I haven't written a story in about 10 years though i used to all the time. I have left and survived an abusive relationship that had lasted 10 years actually. it's kind of like being free from a cage, able to do what you want and i'm finally able to put my self into my stories again. I hope you enjoy what "faith of the gods" has to bring. I do so love reader inserts and I will try to update once a week.  
> Thank you all for reading this.
> 
> Love Megs

Thorin had watched as Gandalf and Bilbo left to talk to Beorn when he was hit with..something, a heavy something, moving the weight off his person with the help of Ori and Bifur When Bofur spoke

“There it is, Go. Go. Go.”

Dwalin and Balin scooted out the door. The others looked on in question and whispered arguments about the woman and about her purpose before Bofur told the next group to go out.

Thorin shook his head looking down at the woman he was briefly taken aback… She was beautiful and not awake. His sense of proprietary forced him to be gentle with the burden as he moved her body.

Then Bofur was signaling the next group. She was dwarf size which would make it easy for her to carry because they were out of time and he knew he couldn't leave her here on the floor unattended as they came out to be introduced to Beorn. Bofur jumped down from his look out and just scooped the lass up and headed outside with Bifur and Bombur.

It happened too fast for Thorin to even really think of what was going on, confusion was the top of the list along with irritation. His face fixed into a scowl pushing his hair back as he stepped out on to the porch.

*****  
After the debacle with the introductions to Beorn, the big man took notice of the unconscious woman.

“And who is that?” his gruff voice was soft as he gestured to the body. In Bofur’s arms.

“Well “ Gandalf cleared his throat, the wizard was confused by the sudden appearance of the girl. “that's just the thing, we don't rightly know, thought perhaps you might” as he motioned for Bofur to bring the woman forward.

Beorn knelt down and gently relieved the dwarf of his burden, the woman didn't move, the dress she wore shimmered in the sunlight like an opal, it’s colours changing from sea blue green to a fierce red orange but looking at her straight on it was almost white the dress was a medium neck line curving over an ample bosom her arms completely encased in the fabric.the skirts flowing from under the voluptuous curves of her chest. a simple circlet of silver braid cut across her forehead not binding her hair like an elven circlet would. But left the golden brown curls free to float around her shoulders. A few braided ropes of hair ending in plain white beads the braids being almost dwarfish but not quite.

“Hmm She is quite the little beauty’ the great skinchanger muttered then lowered his face to her neck, a small smirk lighting his lips as he watched a few of the dwarfs lunge forward in a futile attempt to protect the woman from him.

Beorn knew how protective dwarven males were with women. Especially when they were helpless. It was instinct to them, an instinct that he had absolutely no trouble exploiting given how much he disliked dwarves.

The Skinchanger breathed deep, her scent filling his head with a heady mix of spice and honey and ..., his head shot up, shock evident on his face.

“What is it? Gandalf asked quietly

“She...her scent…almost , like” Beorn's speech halting, then the big man took a deep breath straightening as he seemed to come back to himself. “Come you must be hungry” it was absent like his mind wasn't really on feeding his unexpected guests. His arms cradling the woman like she was a child that had fallen asleep in her father's arms.

It was Bilbo who caught the reverent way the skinchanger laid the woman down into the over large bed. He watched the big man's movements before heading to gandalf.

“Gandalf, do you know what’s happened, I dont rightly understand, where did she come from?”

It was Beorn who answered instead of the wizard  
“It’s not surprising that you dont understand the ways of the Valor, little hafling”

“Yes but where did she come from?” Bilbo asked “she wasn’t here when Gandalf and I exited the house”

“She fell out of the air and landed on me” Thorin said by way of explanation and left it at that.

It was then the large man changed the subject, demanding to hear the story that brought the dwarves to his home.

The story had completed when they heard a soft “oof” coming from the other room.

Then a soft feminine screech, both the young princes jumped off the benches they were occupying at the sound, ready to defend and protect the lone female in the place.  
Thorin appeared as if he was wanting to say something but stopped at the next words from the other room.

“Okay guys, very funny, dont know how you got that thing to fly like that, good job, thumbs up.Where are you” then the sound of something or someone hitting the floor. “Gods fucking damn it all, I’m going to fucking kill you when I find you, Maximillion, I know it was you. Gods fucking damn you” the string of explitives forced Dori to cover Ori’s ears

Beorn gave a soft chuckle “that's quite the mouth” his gruff voice soft. It was only a few more moments before the amber eyed beauty came huffing out of the room.  
All three of the royal line of durin froze looking upon her, the blaze of her spirit almost a tangible thing. It was as though they had a rope tightly tied around their chests and it as if being pulled harshly towards her. All three felt an almost uncontrollable urge to kneel before a goddess.

It was Thorin that got himself under control first shaking his head to clear it of the sudden garbage that had flitted through his brain like the spark of metal on stone. This woman was no goddess, what kind of fanciful garbage had his mind spun, he growled at the absurdity of it. Kili had already begun to bow before the woman when Fili elbowed him hard in the ribs, the brothers looked at eachother speaking with their eyes that they did indeed feel the same thing.

It was strange the woman almost appeared to glow as she moved from the shadows to the dappled sun light of the house.

Dwalin watched as she froze looking at all of them, he also noted the prince's reactions, all three of them. It didn't bode well, his eyes narrowed a hand falling to the handle of his axe.

They watched her quietly as she first blinked hard then rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. Then muttered something under her breath, she then pinched her hand hard enough to leave marks, followed by the soft mutterings,this time, were loud enough that Kili and Ori could hear her soft “nope that did actually hurt”

Gandalf took the opportunity to clear his throat, the woman startled slightly fearful at the wizards sudden movement. “My dear are you alright?”

“Heh, well, um” she rocked back on her feet a little. Looking as if she would dart away any moment. “Uh this is weird” She took a step back “Well pretty sure I’m in a coma, because I can't be where i think i am” then a muttered “nope things like this just dont happen”

The company exchanged looks before looking back at her.

“And where do ya think ya are, lass?” Balin asked in his knowledgeable grandfatherly way.  
Though he did sound curious.

“Not in Kansas thats for sure” it was a loud mutter on her part and everyone in the room

“Is that where yer from then?, this Kansas” it was Bofur that spoke up.

“No, Bofur it’s not” she said then realised her mistake as Thorin stormed towards her.

Thorin, son of Thrain, knew it must be some sort of trick then as she knew without being told who Bofur was, it’s not like the Toymaker was well known. There should be no way that this stranger,this woman could know unless she was sent here specifically to hinder his quest.  
Thorin’s hands gripped her upper arms, as he pushed her up against a pillar. She squeaked at the unexpected manhandling.

(Y/N) hadn't meant to say any ones names but she could feel the heat of his hands and body as he pushed her against the wood pillar, the warmth grounding, bringing her fully into the moment and looking directly into the bluest eyes she had ever seen, could feel the hard metal of the dwarven mail as he pressed against her. Thorin was a large man, er, dwarf he towered above her. Her breath catching softly as his big body kept her against the pillar. A raging storm in those blue eyes.

“Who are you and how do you know Bofur’s name” his voice was deep and growly and did things to her lower bits to make her want to squirm.

She knew how to disarm the situation fast, given what she knew of the dwarf, also the fact that she was no spring chicken, she had done and seen a lot in her thirty eight years of life and how better to disarm a proper dwarf then to make him uncomfortable. She smirked in his face dropping her voice to a husky note she leaned closer her cheek so close to his they almost brushed, she could almost feel the hairs on his beard/  
“My name is (Y/N), you can scream that out when you cum since you insist on riding me like a pony”

And just like that he was at least five feet away from her in the blink of an eye. (Y/N) caught the very faint blush on thorin’s cheeks.

Half the company also sported blushes at her brazen words, it was Dwalin, Fili and Kili that shifted at the sudden uncomfortable tightness in their pants.

“Well (Y/N), How do you come by the knowledge of our company” Gandalf’s aged voice cutting through the overall din of the muttering dwarfs.

(Y/N) moved further away from Thorin and closer to gandalf as she answered.

“Uh well, as for how i know?” she paused and sighed deeply “assuming i’m not in a coma, which, by the way, the jury is still out on, this is a story that I’ve read about, watched the movie and read the fan fictions of, it was written about ninety years ago where I come from by an author by the Name of JRR Tolkien ” another sigh and she began a light pacing her hands moving as she talked.

“I know this story pretty well actually, though I do have to wonder if I am in a coma why my brain would bring me here to this point in the story as well as selecting this particular story when I have others that I favor more. But I know about how you pretty much surprised bilbo in the shire. I know about Bilbo's forgotten handkerchief, I know that Bofur's second profession is that of a toy maker and I thought that was cute when I read it, is probably the reason I remembered it. then there's the trolls, the mad dash to rivendell, the fountain bathing incident”

It seemed the more she spoke of their adventure the wider their eyes got, even Bomber had stopped eating, everyone was paying, wrapped attention to the woman before them.

“The escape from goblin town, to many hero points with that escape, I swear. Oh yes and Bilbos escape as well” the hobbit suddenly tried to look innocent and innocuous “how he also saved thorin from” she paused “oh fucking hell what was that assholes name” another pause “Azog, then the eagles and another mad dash from orks to being chased by Beorn to here. And here we are moments after beorn offered you his help because he hates Orks more than dwarves.”

“Are you some sort of Seer?” it was Kili who asked, sitting heavily on the floor as the weight of accuracy to her story hung heavy in the air.

“No not in my world at least, but if this is real and i’m not in a coma then I know how this story ends”

“I can assure you Miss” Thorin bit out deliberately not saying her name as he turned to face her emphasising his next words carefully “My company and I are very real”

(Y/N) had discovered a new found love for teasing Thorin as she slowly, deliberately looked him up and down and then with a wink she purred softly at him “Oh I’m sure you are”

It was beorn who let out a full belly laugh, startling the group. “Oh,Dilthen aenil, you are delightful” the skinchanger boomed. Gandalf started at the name looking from the woman to Beorn and back again.

“Um so I really dont mean to be rude, Beorn, but, this gown is not exactly made for trucking around in the wilds perhaps a tunic or perhaps some fabric I can use to make up tunic, also if you happen to also have some leather  
I can make some foot wraps. While I enjoy being barefoot, the path ahead is not something I want to traverse without something on my feet” She had looked to beorn while she spoke.

“Aye little bunny, I got some stuff you can use” follow me.

“Thank you Beorn, your kindness warms my heart” she had always known that if she had ever met this man in real life she would be kind and grateful, unlike the group of dwarves who bitch about many things because Beorn had been correct when he said that dwarves were greedy, they were, she knew the stories and how they went, how thorin’s gold sickness slowly crept upon him even now. And the closer they got to lake town the worse it would become she knew all this.

“You may use anything in this room,” he said, opening the door showing her leather and fur pelts, as well as thick wool cloth. “I will bring you some food and milk while you get started.”

“Oh Wait” she called as he turned to go “please just water I can’t imbibe milk without getting sick”

Beorn nodded and turned back to his kitchen leaving her to create an outfit that would be sturdy enough for the journey ahead.

___

“She’s not coming with us” Thorin spat out. Not bothering to look at Gandalf.

“If she knows how our quest is going to pan out then perhaps we should bring her along, we could avoid certain dangers that would slow us down and given what we have been through thus far it would be wise to have that kind of foresight” It was Balin who offered this bit of wisdom.

“Aye that’s the right of it” Bofur added, taking a sip from his mug as several of the party agreed as well.

“Uncle” Fili said, placing a hand on Thorin's shoulder to pause the irritated pacing. Fili understood a little of what his uncle could be feeling, his instincts to protect a female, especially one he was drawn to, was like trying to fight against a rapid river current. And this woman had taken all three Durins and wrung them dry in seconds with naught but a glance. It was the way of their people to protect women to keep them safe, but this one, this one was more than a typical dwarrow dam and damnit if Fili never wanted to see another woman than this one again, with the exception of his mother ofcourse.

“Thorin,” Fili tried again “you know they are right, and from the looks of things she’s probably not going to take no for an answer if she’s looking to create clothing for the journey”

“We know nothing about her save that she might be very insane” Thorin growled out, this was something he should have expected considering how his quest fared so far.  
“She has a sight, a knowing, just let her come with us, I dinna look forward to more of what we have gone through these past months. Sides any one who can shut your temper down in so few words is worth bringing along.” this was Dwalin, she had endeared herself to him with her sass.

Beorn snorted and shook his head as he looked at the dwarves, she would stir things up for them alright, but they would probably fare much better for it.

“I do believe that your companions are correct, Thorin” Gandalf interjected, making the uncrowned king glance his way. “I believe that given what she knows that having her on the rest of this journey would be very beneficial especially in the mirkwood. We could avoid a lot of trouble if she knows what's going to happen next, and while i cant say if things will change knowing the outcome, it would be wise indeed to have her with us”

“Gandalf already our supplies run thin, even with Beorn's help we are still going to have to coddle the lass, protect her from every danger, there is no guarantee that she will even survive to make it to Mirkwood. No she will wait here and tell us what is going to happen next so we are aware beforehand. She is not coming and that's the end of it” Thorin was firm as his anger simmered.

Shaking his head Fili grabbed Kili by the arm and headed to the back store room when Beorn had led (Y/N). Thorin was being stubborn more so than what their race could be credited for, it was bordering on pigheadedness. Fili had some questions for the woman and he would get his answers. He had a feeling she would welcome the friendliness, Fili had learned his lessons with Bilbo but a woman was different, especially one he was drawn to. He had badly wanted to be near her, touching her would be better and after watching her tease his uncle he looked forward to watching that mischievous grin turn her lips and her gaze turn in his direction and perhaps with a similar intent, but he would stow those thoughts for later.

He knocked lightly on the partially open door before walking in, (Y/N) was standing in the middle of the room back to the door, not moving.

“(Y/N)” Fili called softly “Kili and I have come to help you, Many hands make light work” she didn't move though it did seem oddly bright in the room. “(Y/N)” he called once more this time louder and closer “are you okay?”

“Um...Yep” she squeeked a sound that indicated that she was definitely not okay, Fili dropped his brother's arm and walked briskly to her, his hand reaching for one of his daggers. His eyes scanned the room quickly making sure there was no threat. Kili seeing his brother come to the defensive did the same.

“What is it, did Beorn do something? Are you hurt?” questions direct, but she just kept staring at the floor a few feet away as she shook her head in answer.

It was then he followed her gaze to the floor, and watched as the fabric and leather sewed itself together, a soft white glow surrounding it.

“Does beorn have enchanted sewing supplies?” he questioned.

“Not that he told me” she whispered

“Huh well that makes things easier for you now, doesn't it?” Kili said in that guileless way of his. Dropping his guard, Kili looked at the woman directly since they walked into the store room. The dark haired prince taking in her profile as he glanced around. “Do you always glow like that or is it only once in a while?”

(Y/N) looked down at her hands and then the rest of her, she glowed.

“Well that’s new” she said softly feeling not equipped to deal with a world where magic was very evident, “um perhaps one of you should go get Gandalf, wizards tend to know magic and he would know better than me”

She didn't move much and didn't see Fili motioning for Kili to do as asked, the archer scowled but left.

Fili grasped her elbow lightly and the touch was as if he had been struck by lightning or at least what he imagined it would feel like to be struck thus. But he didn't remove his hand as he guided her to a sack of something to sit down on and he went to one knee in front of her replacing his dagger as he knelt.

“Hey” he said softly “I know it’s not what you are used to” he took her hand watching her nod at his statement

“I’ve been here less than a day, in the last quarter of the story that I’m beginning to think is actually a real world. I have absolutely no clue as to why I’m here and now I glow and apparently cause inanimate objects to do my bidding, I have a feeling at some point i’m going to have a breakdown when this really hits me that it's real” she could feel the anxiety attack coming on. Taking a deep breath and let it out slowly

“I know it's difficult for you right now, being forced to try to find your place in a world you have only known in books, but I will help you and I will help to protect you, you have my word of honor on this” his low tenor soothing her nerves.

He could see the panic in her eyes, he had seen it occasionally in dwarves coming back from battle, that hard level panic.  
“Is there anything I can do for you while we wait for Gandalf” he asked, hoping to take her mind off of what was going on.

She covered his hand with her own, she knew he was trying to be the gallant prince he was, it was helping.  
“Thank you Fili, just… keep talking”

And he did for the next several moments he began to talk about Ered luin and some of the places he had seen, about growing up in the blue mountains, his voice soft and patient.

It wasn't too long before Gandalf bustled into the store room, he stopped short seeing what Kili was trying to explain but failed miserably. The aura that surrounded her was a soft white but unlike the Lady Galadriel’s this had a feel far more ancient, an ancient that had not been seen on Arda since it’s creation, this was what Beorn had sensed but couldn't explain.

“Oh my” the wizard mumbled before moving forward to crouch beside Fili and (Y/N) “Now tell me, my dear, how did this start” Gandalf’s tone was fatherly.

She cast a grateful smile at Fili, her hand still in his as she began her explanation, He made no move to reclaim his hand and she made no move to do the same.

Taking a deep breath she began.

“Well after beorn left I thought about what I needed and knew I had to envision what I was going to make so I could use the chalk to mark out a pattern to sew, I had thought about the rest of the journey and what it was going to be like so I planned appropriately and i had just finished and was about to go looking for the needed supplies when it seemed like the fabric came alive and glowed, then that” she said pointing to the now pile of clothing in the middle of the floor with her free hand.

Gandalf looked over at the pile, the wizard hummed.

“I think that perhaps you may have magic abilities here in middle earth”


	2. My Honor, My life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a heavy chapter so this is a trigger warning as reader tells the story of her mental and emotional abuse.  
> Story told by reader is is a true story, not all of it but more like the highlights. 
> 
> If you are or have been a victim of Mental, emotional or physical abuse please tell some one you trust. if you don't have some one tell your doctor or go to the hospital and they will help you especially if you are ready to leave. trust me I know its hard. it took me nearly 7 years to leave after I realized what was happening and it wasn't me, never was. Please remember just because it isn't physical doesn't mean it's not abuse. 
> 
> Stay safe out there
> 
> Love Megs

“Well That would explain it” (Y/N) said.

She was settled now, calm, perhaps too calm, Fili Thought, perhaps she should be more excited? Or maybe concerned.

“As you do not know your abilities” Galdalf began, interrupting Fili’s thoughts “Perhaps you should meditate, concentrate on finding your core of magic and allowing it to tell you what you can do”

She smiled at that “Meditate, hmm, I’ve done that before, back home. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that I have powers here” She stood dropping Fili’s hand. Forcing the dwarf prince to do the same.

“And why is that, my dear” Gandalf inquired

“Uh well I’m a witch back home” she paused “Okay so that might not translate to the same thing. What does a witch do here?”

“Witches are similar to wizards just more to do with the realm of mortals. In the respect that they are known for spells, curses,hexes but also healing and midwifery. They are mostly neutral creatures”

She gave Gandalf a wry smile “Okay so similar then I was known as a shamanic witch I worked with the same stuff as witches here but I also helped with healing on the spiritual level, working with past trauma and wounds of the mind that cause issues in the present. Wounds of the soul.”

Gandalf smiled “well then the company is in good hands then” standing he left, presumably to tell the others of this new development.

She shook her head, talk about a fantasy come true. She would be able to do a bunch of stuff or at least she hoped she would be able to. Though it would be better if she was to get into the clothing she made instead of this dress. She had put the stupid thing on so she could go to a live action roll play event, her character was a blind seer under the protection of the king. She got to wear a lot of pretty dresses to the fictional town they had built in a field. Though here it wasn't like she could walk the ten minutes outside the town gate to her car to change or go home and change to something more comfortable.

But first things first she turned to Fili  
“Fili” his attention was immediate when she said his name, his blue eyes on hers, question in his eyes.  
“I normally wouldn't ask but, I need help out of this dress, I always needed help with the zipper back home. I can't reach the zipper on my own” the question was a bit awkward but she was able to get it out.

His eyes flicked over her quickly before he swallowed thickly nodding, his frantically beating heart thudding in his throat.

She smiled softly, pulling her mass of curls back and up out of the way as she turned around.  
“There's a small pull at the top of the center seam of the dress. You just need to slide it down” the top of the dress in the front came to the base of her throat covering her chest but the back was lower and was open to mid back that spot that if you're a bigger girl you can't reach.

Fili was silent as his eyes alighted on the pale skin of her shoulder and neck and the tattoo that coloured her skin. From the base of her neck down past the fabric of the back of the dress. Unable to help himself his finger curled and slowly slid lightly down the inked skin. Fili heard her soft gasp.

(Y/N) shivered at his touch, her skin forming goose flesh, her heart sped, her mind felt like a fog had surrounded it; she was awash in the pleasant sensation of a man's hand on her. It had been years since any one had touched her and even longer since she was touched like this. She felt herself float in this pleasure.

“This is beautiful” came his soft husky voice “does it mean something” his fingers finally on the pull of the zipper.

“Yes and No” came her breathless reply “it’s complicated to explain”

The zipper fully down now, he stepped closer his muscled chest against her back, one arm around her waist, mouth next to her ear as he growled softly.

“And this one?” he asked, his finger slipping under the fabric of her shoulder and pulling it down.

Her stomach dropped and she could feel his voice all the way down. She whimpered softly when his beard rubbed against the sensitive area of her neck.

“It’s a symbol for balance of the body, mind and spirit” she moaned low

She was intoxicating, it was as if he was under water and she was air. Her scent did things to him, terribly wicked things. He wanted to lay her on the furs and strip her bare and kiss and lick every inch of her, making her squirm, making her cum repeatedly before he would sink inside her sheath and make love to her with his body until she was so satiated, she need look no where else. He would make her scream his name to the heavens.

“OH, gods, Fili” it was her gasping moans that acted like a bucket of cold water.

His hand rested just under her breast, his face buried in her neck, kissing and suckling. He froze as a realization hit him, she didn't ask for his attentions, she asked for help, it hadn't been a pretense. His lust had risen and he couldn't think of anything but her and giving her pleasure. SHE DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR ATTENTION! his mind screamed at him. He was weak for giving in to his desires so easily, to this woman who didn't know him or his world. Fili took a deep breath and stepped away.

(Y/N) felt the lack of warmth, Fili’s touch removed from her skin. She turned around, Fili now several paces away bowed at the waist.

“My lady, I sincerely apologize for my offence, you did not ask nor want my attentions when you asked for my help. My honor and my life are yours to take.” he didn't look at her, he kept his eyes firmly on the floor. He didn't deserve to even breath the same air as her. He had dishonored himself and his family with his actions.

It was her turn to take a breath, she rubbed a hand down her face, clearing the fog from her mind. Somehow she had known something like this might happen. Perhaps it had been all the fanfictions she had read before coming here. She needed to think and also talk with him to understand completely what was going to happen. She needed some time.

“Fili” she said softly “I, we need to discuss this, but perhaps first I need to dress. Why dont you join the others and I’ll be out shortly”

“Yes my lady” he said stiffly still not looking at her as he straightened and turned leaving (Y/N) to get dressed

***

As per dwarven tradition when someone has dishonored himself Fili presented himself to the head of the family, To Thorin. The blond dwarf walked over to where his uncle sat drinking and talking with Balin and Dwalin. His gate heavy his eyes to the ground, he felt every ounce of shame. Fili’s feet dragged when he finally fell to his knees before Thorin and began to disarm himself. Every single dagger, his main arms, before finally removing his coat and removing his chain mail.

“What have you done?” Balin asked as there was only one reason a dwarf would present so, his voice horrified as he realised where the lad had come from.

In formal reply as one only could when he could no longer claim family ties, eyes remaining firmly cast to the floor.

“(Y/N) asked for my help” he began as he removed the beads that designated his clan and placed those in front of Thorin as well. “She couldn't reach the ties on her gown, and like a young pup my touch became inappropriate, She did not ask for my lustful attention yet I continued as though she had. I stopped myself before” he trailed off, then in a choked voice “My Honor and my life are forfeit in her hands”

**  
Balin and Dwalin both stood and swiftly made their way back to the store room. A perfunctory knock before they burst in, keen eyes scanning the room for the girl.

And they found her fully clothed and pulling on boots that came up to her knee. she stood and looked at them with a confused expression on her face.

“Can I help you boys?” she asked, pulling on a long knee length furred vest belting it with a wide black belt over the long gray tunic and black trousers. Her arms having leather wraps up to the elbow and her hair bound up in a large square of fabric and tied with a small bow just above her forehead.

“Fili, has told us what happened and we came to see that you were alright” Balin said, coming closer to the lass “are you hurt, do you need anything?... Did he, uh, did he force ya lass”

(Y/N) shook her head a wry smile forming “No Balin, Fili did no such thing, he’s a good man, though from what he told me I'm guessing it was my lack of permission for the touch that is causing the issue?”

“Aye that's the right of it lass, not proper for a dwarf to touch a woman without express permission unless she’s hurt or unable to give permission then we can act but only to help.” Dwalin grumbled out.

“Well come on, lets fix this before it gets stupid. I wasn't offended but there’s two of us and that means there’s two of us at fault” She left the cloak and bag behind and walked out the store room with Balin and Dwalin at her heels.

“And it already got stupid” she said looking at the group of dwarves and one hobbit, the wizard and skinchanger in deep conversation and ignoring what was going on. Fili was bound hand and foot his forehead pressed to the floor, his ass sticking up, hands tied behind his back. his sword, daggers, which there were many, even his dwarven chain mail in a pile beside his weapons.

“Oh this is ridiculous, untie him” she was exasperated, this, didn't need to happen.

“We cannot” Thorin stated as he came forward, eyes scanning her for any obvious signs of injury “as he did not give you a choice, he now does not have a choice. He had declared his honor and life are in your hands” Thorin stepped closer concern in his voice when he asked  
“Are you alright?”

She took a breath to snark something back, but held her tongue, she could see that he actually cared whether or not his heir took advantage of her. Her eyes softened and a small smile quirked her lips.

“I’m perfectly fine he didn't hurt me, if that's what you are asking” she said, Thorin nodded and took a step back.

“Okay so it's obvious we all need to talk because I have a vague idea but I'm not completely understanding” (Y/N) spoke as she sat on the floor inviting the others, save Fili to join her.

Thorin nodded as he sat near the woman, it was understood that he would be the one to explain as Fili was kin and Thorin was expected to help with reparations.

“When you asked for Fili’s help you did not invite more than that. It is not a question that it happened but that you did not give permission for him to touch you in more than a helpful manner. Among dwarves not having that permission is akin to out right rape. Which is punishable by removing his honor, his hair, as dwarves place great pride in hair. Being shoren is a sign to all of the crime he has committed. Should the victim decide, his life is also in their hands” Thorin was somber when he finished and (Y/N) was quiet as she thought about what happened.

Life before middle earth had not been pleasant, had been full of depression and anxiety due to an abusive relationship. But she had to do something first before she sat back down and told them things they now needed to know if they were going to well, do stuff like this.

“Well, all of us need to talk, you need to listen to something, but first I need a knife” she said standing up and moving towards Fili

“Ya need to use his knives, it's why they are laid out” Bofur said

She picked up a small knife that looked like it was mainly used for throwing. She dropped to her knees beside Fili, dagger in hand. She could feel the eyes of the others on her. It was a serious offence in their culture, she got that, but she couldn't do anything until they understood where she was coming from. If they insisted on some form of punishment then she would think of something. (Y/N) cut his bonds, hands and feet, Fili didn't move.

“Come on, up with you, this talk is going to happen and then i’ll make a decision if you insist on this foolishness”

Though the blond dwarf rose as bid he didn't look at her only to the floor, his eyes not straying to the others either. (Y/N) took her seat once more bidding him to join the circle.

“What are you doin’ lass” Dwalin asked with disbelief heavy in his voice.

She ignored the question. “Fili, Son of Dis, has in no way made offense to my person”

The others sputtered and blustered for a moment before (Y/N) raised her hands for silence.

“Long complicated explanation aside, I take no offence. And this is why. Twelve years ago I met a man, I thought I was in love, thought he was in love with me too. But you don't realize how very wrong it is because it starts out small. It always starts out with small things, I couldn't do something because I hadn't gone to a particular class, so I took the class and then after that it was because I didn't know certain rituals. Think of him kind of like a bad witch with almost no power but just enough to make things difficult. Soon he was trying to introduce new lovers, he was polyamorous”

Her look asked the question she didn't really want to vocalise, it was Bofur who answered.

“Aye lass we know what it is, many of us are with the women folk so few”

She nodded then continued with her story.

“I wasn't comfortable with it as he wanted to be the only one with extra partners and he made me believe that there was something wrong with me and that was why he…, this part is hard. I became pregnant, he was so upset that his way of life would be ruined. He convinced me that my health was bad and that I needed to go to the..the healers to have the babe aborted” she took a deep breath. She had stopped looking at the company as she needed to get this out. But could hear the anger in the mutterings

“I thought he loved me and was only trying to look out for me so when he brought me to the healers and left me there to have the procedure done as one of his lovers accompanied me, I didn't know she was. I was in so much pain. he abandoned me after that, he was physically there but his mind wasn't. I was to deal with the emotional pain on my own. My soul screamed for a child that I would never be allowed to have.”

Her voice became watery as the tears started to flow

“He was stealing my power bit by bit over the years, using binding spells to keep me with him. I knew it for sure when I caught him cheating with some woman he claimed was just a friend. We used to have an annual Yule celebration to celebrate the longest night of the year and the growing of light over the next few months to Imbolc. Any way I asked him not to invite the woman and he told me that he would rather cancel the party then ask her not to come”

She took a breath and wiped the tears away continuing.

“It wasn't long before he would place his hands around my neck like he was going to choke me and say ‘i love you this much’. And it just got worse, though he never hit me, I started to get sick, I suffered from anxiety and depression bad enough that some days left me bedridden and unable to move. My energy flagged, I was dying. Then one day i knew i needed to get out to break free of his hold on me or i would die for i had no reason to live, i wanted more. I hadn't been touched physically at this point in nearly six years. I created a spell, I almost died doing it but when it was finished and the candle lit, I knew he wouldn't be able to control me anymore. And I left” she sighed deeply “you needed to know all this, in ten years I had not been touched as if someone actually desired me. When Fili touched me, I could barely breath, I couldn't believe that he would want to, I had been led to believe that no one ever would, I didn't ask him to stop because I didn't want him to.”

(Y/N) stood “If this has to be some formal thing, then I absolve Fili, son of Dis of any wrong doing to my person” She walked out of Beorn’s house.


	3. "Into The Woods"  or  "Walking On Sunshine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving writing this, I just want you to know in case its not painfully obvious, i'm not doing a rewrite with add reader. I read to many, nothing wrong with them just it gets a little old. 
> 
> Oh and don't forget to leave some constructive criticism in the comments. if there was something you didn't like let me know, did something about my telling make you want to stop reading? tell me and let me know why. I'm looking to improve my writing and with out feed back it's hard to do that. 
> 
> Thank you all and enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Love Megs

Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  


The stars weren't the same, somehow she didn't think they would be, evidence mounting to this being real and all. She shouldn't have told the story, it was dumb, it wasn't like they needed to know. But there were still things that triggered her and it probably would have come up at some point. 

(Y/N) sighed deeply, she really didn't know any of the company, only snippets of them. she knew the journey, knew pretty much nothing of dwarven customs when it came to the incident with Fili. 

She shifted, getting more comfortable leaning against the tree close to the border of Beorn's house. Arms resting on her raised knees. At least she was warm, being able to have this clothing was good, the nights were cold and despite what the movie and books would have you believe it was cooler here on middle earth than it was back home. Good thing she didn't mind being fully covered, preferred it even. 

The crunch of grass let her know that someone was approaching, it was a confident step, he knew what he was about. So it wasn’t Fili, he would have been hesitant in approaching her, Dwalin perhaps, but she dismissed the idea he didn't seem the type to coddle or comfort. 

“I figured someone would come out after me” she said softly glancing quickly up at the dwarf who settled down beside her. 

“You shouldn't run off like that” Thorin grumbled lowly “you know there is an ork pack out there” 

“I know, I needed air, with everything that happened I got overwhelmed, I didn't actually want to tell that story again. Didn't think I would need to. But i suppose it would have come out eventually when something triggered the trauma and I reacted in some way that wasn't consistent with my previous behavior.” she was tense now that he was here. He was sitting very close. 

“So, even affection was denied you?” His voice was quiet, soothing.

“Yeah, I don't always react well to being touched, touch was never for me but always for him and his comfort. I didn't get that luxury” 

“May I?” he asked, hand hovering above her shoulder. 

“What?” then she saw his hand and a small smile appeared on her lips “sure” and then she was suddenly being lifted into his lap, legs to the side a muffled squeak as her arms grasped his shoulders at the sudden movement. his arms settled around her holding her snugly against him. As he gently guided her head to his shoulder, strong hand stroking down her back, soothing.

“Well that was unexpected” she mumbled into his shoulder closing her eyes to the comfort she felt. “Didn't think the great Thorin Oakenshield would come out to give the female comfort, especially knowing what Bilbo went through to get your approval”

Thorin snorted softly “you’re a woman, it's different” he leaned back against the tree behind them.

“How’s Fili taking it?” she asked shifting a little in his lap

“He’s confused, grateful but is demanding some kind of punishment”

“Hmm perhaps a task then, he can be my protector for the rest of the journey” 

“You sure about that?” his hand rubbing slow circles into her low back. (Y/N)’s body relaxing against Thorin's larger one. 

“It will give him something to do, something to occupy his mind otherwise he’d be likely to do something stupid to redeem himself” 

“That is true, very well then”

“The others?” she asked, starting to feel sleepy. 

“Concerned, however you made an impression, they now hold great respect for you, you have been through a lot and while not on a battlefield you still battled for your life and won. It’s not something that should be left unacknowledged, you survived and you are alive to tell the tale of your survival” 

“Hmmm” she curled up closer to the dwarf who was holding her, the only way they could get closer was by not wearing clothing. 

They were quiet for a while, Thorin lightly caressing her back other hand on her knee

“You smell nice” came the quiet mumble from his shoulder. He froze for a moment before a soft snore hit his ears. 

It was not something he normally did but then again he hadn't been drawn to a woman before, at least not like this. Thorin thought he understood what Fili had felt in the store room earlier, It was heady being around her, the energy she threw off becoming stronger with touch. 

He desired more, wanted more, to touch and caress her bare skin, to suckle and lave at her bosom. To bring her to completion with only his fingers and tongue.

He shook his head realizing he was hard now. 

Unlike Fili he had more control than to touch a woman without permission. His mind flashed to the incident a few hours ago. He wasn't going to focus on that because at the time she had been considered a threat to his people. 

She was definitely unusual, perhaps that’s why he found her so attractive. Another soft snore caught his attention as her breath puffed against his neck, a small smile tilted his lips as he realized she was comfortable enough with him to fall asleep in his arms. Thorin lifted (Y/N) higher up into his arms and stood bringing her back inside. 

Dawlin, Balin, Fili and Bilbo looked at Thorin as he entered, setting the lass on a pile of hay near where he himself intended on bedding down so he could keep an eye on her, a few of the other dwarves asleep already. 

“How's the lass?” Dwalin asked his voice low as Thorin settled himself on a stool near the hearth fire with the others. 

“She’s fine, She has declared Fili her protector for the rest of the journey as his punishment” there was a chuckle in his voice. 

Fili looked at his uncle, but thorin was serious and so he would have to take this seriously.

“I will not let you, or her down. I vow to keep her safe, even from myself, if i must” Fili vowed voice low as he placed a hand over his heart to show just how serious he was, Thorin nodded in acknowledgement.

“So laddie” Balin began “what changed your mind about the girl” the older dwarrow turning towards Thorin.

“Not sure what you mean” came Thorin’s dismissive reply.

“Oh, Ya sure there laddie? I’m betin’ has something to do with the way she sassed ya earlier, 'very real' indeed” Dwalin chuckled, arms crossed over his muscled chest as he leaned back observing Thorin from his perch.

*****

It had been almost six hours when Fili helped her off the pony and her legs promptly gave out from under her, the numbness from having never ridden a horse before. 

“Are you alright?” Fili asked, noting how Thorin’s head whipped in their direction, the uncrowned kings eyes narrowing at how Fili was holding (Y/N) 

“I”ll be fine, my legs went numb in the saddle, dont ride horses where I’m from.” She winced as the feeling started to come back. 

“How’d ya get around then lass?” the ever cheerful Bofur asked as he took his pack off the pony and prepared to let it loose. 

“Mmm, well the best way to describe it would be like a horseless carriage that ran off of a type of oil” she cringed as she began limping a little, walking around to get the blood moving again. Fili handed over her pack and took his own off the horse before doing the same as Bofur. 

It was then that she realized they were at the entrance to the greenwood, now mirkwood. This was not going fun in any respect as she overheard Bilbo and Gandalf, her attention shifted to where Nori was beginning to prepare Ganalf’s horse for release. 

Moving faster than was comfortable at the moment she made her way swiftly to where Nori was and placed a hand on the thief's shoulder. Green eyes found hers as she shook her head

“Gandalf will need it”

“Lass he just said” 

“No, give it a moment, tighten her back up” she interrupted.

And then Gandalf called for his horse, Nori’s eyes widened as he kept his gaze with (Y/N) as the wizard moved determinedly back toward his steed.

“This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.” He intoned. 

“Lead us astray? What does that mean?” Bilbo asked Dwalin, the bald dwarf shrugging his shoulders

“You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again.” Gandalf answered

“Its okay Gandalf” (Y/N) said “things will go as they are meant to, don't forget to call for help when you need it”

“And will I? Need to, that is” he asked.

She nodded, her quiet answer only loud enough for the wizard to hear. “Yes” he nodded and she backed up as he wheeled the horse around, taking off at breakneck speed. 

The wizard's voice echoed back to them “No matter what may come, stay on the path!”

“Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durins day” Thorin called out, turning toward the forest.

It was the cringe that stayed on (Y/N) face that made Kili ask

“What's wrong? You look like you ate a sour apple” 

“I am in the midst of a dilemma, Kili. I may know what happens next, but if I tell you, would the same decisions be made, will the outcome be different from what it’s supposed to be” her voice was low so not to arouse the attention of the others, Fili was close enough to hear as he was her protector. 

“Surely telling us of what will come, will only create a better outcome for us” It was a naive statement from the youngest Durin, not that she really expected anything else,he was the equivalent of a twenty year old youth trying to prove himself. 

“Will it though?” she asked “If you knew what was going to happen next are you sure you would make the decision that would get you through safely or would you freeze and doubt because you didn't know what choice would create the outcome you were told would happen?” 

She saw understanding dawn on his youthful features and nodded to him “and so you see my dilemma, I think I can guide sort of, but i think it would be a bad idea to outright tell you what will happen next” 

***

It was hours later when they came across the bridge, She stared at it, there was no way she would be able to cross by the vines.

“Send the lightest across” Thorin’s voice cut through the chatter of the dwarves. They all looked at Bilbo well all except her. She was concentrating on the bridge, she knew she couldn't jump it, it was too far and she didn't have the agility to make it on the vines. But perhaps, her mind began to reel, magic, she had magic, undefined magic just like Witch from that book series the black jewels trilogy. (Y/N) forced herself to recall the scene where Janelle taught Daemon to air walk.

_“Feel the ground, feel the solidness of it, now raise your foot, feel the ground beneath the raised foot and step up like going up a step. Now extend that as far as you can and walk as though it were the ground beneath your feet”_

(Y/N) closed her eyes and did just that, she felt the ground beneath her feet then stepped up. She opened her eyes and she was now standing inches off the ground. It had worked she held the image in her mind as she quickly glanced over at the company they were all watching Bilbo with bated breath, even Fili, she smiled at that for a moment. 

Okay it was now or never, Bilbo was almost all the way across she had to walk over to the other side now before Fili noticed she wasn't beside him. Taking a deep breath she took a few steps then stepped off the edge of the broken bridge. 

By the time Bomber fell into the water (Y/N) had been standing beside Bilbo for several moments 

“I’m not going to carry him” she said and Bilbo glanced at her for the first time, 

“How, how did you get across? I didn't see you on the vines” confused the hobbit looked from the woman to the dwarves and back.

“I took the bridge” she said, throwing a thumb over her shoulder. 

“But the bridge is out” 

“I know” was all she said, a smug smile turning her lips as she watched as the dwarves made there way across the stream. 

The moment Fili made it across he descended upon her, fury ablaze in his eyes “Do not leave my side again, (Y/N), You could have been injured or worse and I wouldn't have been able to protect you. How did you get across any way?” 

“Aye Lass, how did ya?” it was Bofur who chimed in. 

“The bridge” (Y/N) smiled and started down the path humming softly.

  
  


***

  
  


She watched as Bilbo started climbing the tree. She felt out of it, the others were out of it. They were lost. Somehow this felt familiar. She stopped freezing, Fili had wandered off some time ago and a few of the others were arguing about something. 

The air was thick, stagnant. Gandalf said, stick to the path and they had lost it, and oh great this is the part where… her thoughts trailed off. In the silence the horror of what was about to descend on them spurred her into action; she couldn't be conscious for the next bit. No way. She saw Dwalin and ran to him.

“Dwalin, you have to help me” she was getting panicky 

The big warrior’s hand reached out grabbing her elbow, steadying her.

“What is it? He was more alert than what he had been moments before in the illusion stupor. 

“Knock me out” 

“What?” 

“Knock me out, I can't be conscious for this next part” 

“I’m not going ta knock ya out lass, nothings going to happen to ye” the dwarf pulled her a little closer as paranoia set in a bit more.

“Dwalin” she said yanking at the collar of his tunic so he was at eye level “You have to, I will not be able to handle what happens in this forest, please trust me” 

At his reluctant agreement she almost wept. 

“Here” she took Dwalin's large hand, put it on her shoulder and arranged his thumb and middle finger so they would press on nerves in her neck. “Press here very hard, it should knock me out for a few hours” 

The expression on his face was grim, they were running out of time, she knew, taking a deep breath she nodded. 

The big warrior pressed hard and her world went dark.

  
  


  
  



	4. "I Offer You My Help"  or  "Elves Ruin All The Fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my readers for well reading, again i would like to know what you thought about the story so far. also i'm going to start a series where you guys can submit writing prompts for various fan fictions though there are only a few i really know much of anything about. i'll update when that comes about. 
> 
> Happy reading
> 
> Love Megs

Chapter 4

  
  


Consciousness was slow to return to (Y/n) she knew she was being carried. It was weird the arms felt wrong, even the movement felt wrong. She hoped it wasn't the spiders but these were arms and they were most certainly not Fili’s or Thorin’s, a small grunt left her lips as she weakly tried to push out of the arms that were carrying her.

“Tel' wen ara  cuivë” came the voice of the person carrying her, eyes unable to open just yet. She knew what she was hearing though, that was definitely elvish, sindarin if she wasn't mistaken. Years of tabletop Dungeons and dragons had allowed her to make that distinction.

“Yewl siin quor” a new voice said, and she felt her self being transferred from one person to the next, but that voice was familiar enough that her eyes popped open to confirm.

There he was in all his elven glory the prince of the greenwood, carrying her. 

“Legolas?” she really didn't mean it, her mouth just kind of ran away with her. It wasn't the first thing she expected to see, one of the company for sure but being carried in the arms of the elf prince was not one of the things she thought she was going to do that day. And just as suddenly she was being pressed against a tree, a dagger at her throat. the company yelling, both Fili and Thorin fighting against their captors harder than the others to get to her.

“How do you know my name” came his hard growl.

Extremely aware of the knife, she had to think fast.

“Uh we stopped in at Rivendell, lord Elrond has your likeness sketched with your fathers in the records, while there I researched about the greenwood, I knew there was a chance that we might meet and that chance became more likely when I found we needed to cross through the forest” she took a breath giving a shaky smile “I knew it might be advantageous to know what the ruling family of the green wood looked like, your majesty” 

(Y/N) sagged with relief when the knife was taken away. The prince’s head turned slightly as he breathed in her scent looking at her again as he pulled away. 

“Somehow I doubt this, however” he paused grasping her chin in his hand, fingers firm on her flesh as he tilted her face to him “there is something about you” 

His hand moved from her face to her shoulder “ you will walk with me” then to the rest of the group he commanded “Iorwe Ri” 

“Should have known the lass would get herself out of that.” Dwalin grunted to Thorin, though it didn't make the soon to be king feel any better that (Y/N) was separated from them. Though it was Fili who had made the vow out loud but Thorin had vowed he would also do his best to keep her safe. The elves shoved their prisoners forward and the dwarves kept an eye on the prince who held (Y/N) by his side.

****

“Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary, or something of that ilk.” His voice echoing in his throne room as Thranduil leaned in the motion graceful as he practically stared down the dwarf that was brought before him.

“You have found a way in.” the elf king continued now at a distance “You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King’s Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help.”

“I am listening.” Thorin returned, seemingly thoughtful

“I will let you go, if you but return what is mine.”

Thorin paused for a beat before turning slowly from Thranduil “A favor for a favor.” came the contemplative reply

“You have my word. One king to another.” The elf stated silkily.

“I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!” Thorin’s words grew in volume as he spoke back to the elven king, before he spun around shouting 

“You lack all honor! I’ve seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!”

“Imrid amrad ursul!” 

And then Thranduil was there his face inches from Thorins

“Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the north.” his glamour melted revealing old scars and a sightless eye before he pulls away and the glamour is once more in place.

“I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen.” The elf began to ascend his throne once more “You are just like him.” the king raised his hand but instead of the guards coming to take him away, Legolas came from a different direction, guiding (y/n) before Thranduil. 

**

Not what she had expected, dungeons yes, audience with the king most definitely not. Still it was weird as she locked eyes with Thranduil, sindarin flowing between father and son, she caught the odd word here and there but only because when she was twenty she had decided to learn a fantasy language so the odd word stuck. 

It was almost disconcerting the way the king kept her eyes like he was trying to peer into her soul. It was a moment before she realized they had stopped talking. She didn't like it; she knew something was about to happen. 

“Mm You are correct, Legolas, there is something about her” Thranduil’s hand caressed her cheek,she kept the king's gaze but it was Thorin’s reaction that put a hard gleam in the elfs eyes. The dwarf had to be held back by four guards as he tried to rush forward to defend (Y/N). 

“Dwarves are not known to travel with harlots” as Thranduil turned the woman before him swiftly so she was facing the Dwarf lord, hand around her throat her back pressed against the king. The elf's large hand caressed down the side of her body. It was her gasp that caused Thorin to surge forward. “Perhaps more then?” The elf buried his face in (Y/N)’s neck , the move sensuous and almost without her permission her head fell to the side causing her to shiver and not from cold, as the king breathed in her scent. 

“She smells of magic”

Thorin's roar echoed in the throne room as more guards moved to restrain the dwarf. 

“Take him, perhaps this will change your mind as you stew in the dungeons” he held (Y/N) close to him as the dwarf was dragged away. 

A feeling of shock, then realisation came over her as she stepped away from the elf, Thranduil allowed the movement. (Y/N) took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders, head held high as she turned with a haughty expression on his face. 

“Thranduil, son of Oropher, King of the Woodland realm, your actions bring shame upon yourself and your realm” her voice was low and full of power. She had felt like this in her world when she was in ritual calling down the gods, voice changed and full of power and knowing. It was weird because back home it wasn't quite like this, back home the energy was other but this, this was coming from her. she was going to run with it for now, she could puzzle it out later when she wasn't calling an elf king to task. 

Her body was buzzing with power. She knew the feeling but in her world it did not manifest like it did here, here she was glowing. She could feel that it was different from the elven grace, something inside her told her it was much different than that. 

(Y/N) watched, out of the corner of her eye, as Legolas took a knee head bowed. Her eyes were locked with Thranduil, the light growing stronger, the power buzzing in her body increased. The elf king's eyes widened and then he bowed at the waist back level with the floor.

“My deepest apologies, my lady, I would not..”

“No” she cut him off, then continued with a sigh “like most dwarves I've ever read about or met, and these would be the first. They are a stubborn lot and obstinate to boot, but they are fiercely loyal. This much I do know” 

Thranduil stood from his bow once more at his full height

“Forgive me if I am impertinent, but do the dwarves know who and what they are traveling with?” 

(Y/N) seemingly deflated, shoulders slumped and a sigh left her lips as the glow faded. She came back to herself from that weird head space where she knew more than, felt more than. 

She glanced at the elf king and felt like she was hit by lightning, but only her mind, her eyes no longer saw the throne room of the woodland realm, three massive glowing trees surrounded her; they looked thousands of years old. 

at first, it was a whisper, a chant with many voices, first came as a rasp of sound, before they began to coalesce into something more. It took many moments before she could discern what was being said.

_ “Two from the Elves, under the sky” _

_ “Two from the Dwarves in their halls of stone” _

_ “One from mortal men, doomed to die” _

_ “The anchors of the ” _

The voice was cut off as a warm hand was placed on her cheek. The sensation caused her to blink rapidly, bringing her back to focus on where she was. It was Thranduil in front of her, she tried a wan smile but the concern on the elf king's face was intense. 

Thankfully her stomach chose that moment to break the tension. 

“Heh, perhaps some food would be a good idea” her tone was light. 

The king stood to full height once more, taking a step back he gestured gracefully to his son. 

“Legolas if you would show the lady to her rooms” 

The prince nodded guiding (Y/N) out of the throne room.

  
  
  


***

Thorin had given the elves a fight and it took six to get him back into his cell, he didn't think that the piece of shit elf would sink so low as to assault a woman, his woman no less… that last part gave him only a brief pause in his fury.

“Did he offer you a deal?” Balin asks from his cell

“He did. I told him he could go ‘Ish kakhfê ai’d dur rugnu!’ him and all his kin!” rage clear in his voice.

Balin closed his eyes and sighed wearily in frustration. “Well...that’s it, then. A deal was our only hope.”

“Not our only hope.” Thorin whispers. 

“Thorin” Bofur calls “did ya see the lass? Is she okay?” 

“Aye, I saw her” , his voice a low rumble as he related what happened in the throne room.

A frustrated silence that descended on the group as they waited.

**

It was hours later when a guard came to Balin's cell.

“You’ve been requested” the guard was stiff and formal. The old dwarf nodded and stood, allowing the elven guard to guide him away from the dungeons.

Of all the dwarves, Thorin’s ineffectual blustering was the loudest, not that the guard acknowledged it.

The doors the elf brought Balin to were ornate, this was in the royal wing, though he could only tell by the fact that it was even more ostentatious then the rest of the elven architecture. The guard knocked and a soft voice from within answered, the doors opened.

“My lady” the guard said bowing at the waist “as requested” 

The dwarf looked into the room with confusion before he saw her, (Y/N) smiled at him with genuine warmth before looking at the guard.

“Privacy please” her voice was firm 

“I will be outside my lady” the guard said, bowing again. The door closed behind him.

(Y/N) moved swiftly to Balin and embraced him in a friendly hug. The old dwarf pulled back holding her at arm's length

“(Y/N) what is going on, Thorin said...he said you had been” Balin couldn't finish the sentence as he looked at her. The gown she now wore was white and flowed around her body. “Did he hurt ya lass?” 

Her smile was soft as she approached the old dwarf “Thranduil did nothing to me” she looked to see the dubious expression on Balins face. “I'm serious he didn't do anything to me”

“But thorin said” 

“I’m sure thorin said a lot” she gave the dwarf a squeeze “come sit, I have a lot to say and not much time to say in” 

She poured them both a cup of tea taking a sip before she began.

“Like I said I don't have much time, so please save your questions till after i’m done” the dwarf nodded 

“I cannot journey with you past here, while something happened it’s not what you think and i don't think i could explain even if i had a hundred years to do so” She sighed and took another sip of tea before continuing 

“there are things that will happen in the coming days that I cannot be there for, things i can't warn you of lest you not make the right decision but i can tell you this” 

Her voice dropped to a low whisper “just after dawn you will be given an opportunity to escape, take it, make sure the others don’t try to rescue me, I dont need it. Keep in mind that there are still kind people in the world and they will help.” She set down her tea and scrubbed a hand down her face “I need to be blunt so you cannot misunderstand my meaning. Thorin will fall to the gold sickness but know that he will be able to find himself again, when I cannot say. The main thing I need for you to remember is that when Thorin and his heirs ascend raven hill. all of the company must be with them or the line of durin will end.” 

It was the last that really got Balin’s attention. “What do you mean, end? Lass” 

“Exactly how it sounds master Balin” 

A knock sounded before the door opened again to the guard. 

“Our time is up, I’ll see you soon”

The dwarf was escorted out of her chambers and back to the dungeons. 

(Y/N) sank back into the settee, oh this was going to be harder than she thought but what was she supposed to do? The next leg of the journey would be cold and wet, while she despised being both those things there were issues that needed to be dealt with and things she needed to research, she knew a vision when she had one. Even in her own world she had visions and the like. Now it appeared she needed knowledge that she currently didn't have. And this had a sense of urgency to it. Elves were long lived and liked to record things so she was pretty sure they would have a library with the knowledge that she needed, (Y/N) made her way to the door, the library awaited.


	5. "The Big Bang" or "Anchor's Away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was a hard chapter to write, I kept getting distracted by my own brain. any way i think it turned out alright. Also a little bit of exposition. and there's smut in this chapter. so scroll past it i have scene markers so you can skip the sexy times, it's marked with '***'
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this one please, I'm hoping you like it 
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Love Megs

Chapter 5

Mereth-en-Gilith, the Feast of Starlight and there (Y/N) was in the middle of it as an honored guest and dressed in one of the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen. She did have to hand it to Thranduil, whom she sat next to at the feast, it was a great party. If she was only a foot and a half taller she would feel right at home. She had been to ren fair parties like this, just less magic though the gilded throng of people did seem to glow. But (y/n) paid no mind to what was going on with the revelers. What really took her interest was the way both Thranduil and Legolas stayed near her. The Elf king was practically leaning into her, though by all appearances he was being the aloof woodland king he was, it was like he couldn't help himself though. Then there were the touches, a brush of hand on her arm or shoulder. Once her knee and the same from Legolas but he lingered just a bit more. She noticed that the more wine they both imbibed the more they seemed to gravitate to her much like Fili did in the store room at Beorn’s. 

The food was fantastic though and she wanted to keep a level head so she ate, drank more water than wine. Thranduil’s attention began to become more direct as did Legolas’ lingering touches became out right caresses. She was buzzed and those touches did something to her insides. Each one sent a thrill down to her core, each caress making her squirm and pant. She supposed she could blame the wine or she could blame the elves. She stared at the revelers again as she tried hard to pull back from the erotic fog that surrounded her. But there was something different about the men and women on the floor, the harder she looked the more she saw, and felt that gush of arousal dampen her underwear. This Feast was devolving into an orgy, she looked over at Legolas as he glanced from the revelers to her, his eyes darkened a little more as they locked with her tawny amber ones. She didn't start at the hand on her bare knee, nor when it started a slow glide up towards the apex of her thighs. She didn't stop him, didn't want to, she felt her stomach drop as his hand made small circles on the insides of her upper thighs. Her breathing came in shallow pants. Then she felt his face bury itself in her neck, his lips trailing up towards her jaw as his hand slid higher. Legolas’ lips met hers as his finger stroked her through the fabric of her panties. Her gasp allowed him to deepen the kiss and his tongue swept through her mouth like he owned her. It made her even wetter if that was possible. 

It all felt so good, it had been so long since a man had touched her like this, she had known that if Fili had had her permission then it would have gone where this was obviously going. She rocked her hips rocking against the finger that was circling her clit. She could feel the orgasm building in her, her core trying to clench around nothing, a small whine escaping her throat. And then her panties were pushed aside and a long finger entered her, Legolas swallowed her moan and she was suddenly on his lap the movement of his hand hidden from the rest of the revelers by the table in front of him though it was obvious what he was doing. 

Her orgasm broke over her and left her painting in the elf prince's arms. She was keenly aware of the emptiness between her thighs.. She was barely aware of the flow of Sindarin going back and forth between the prince and king. Barley aware of being lifted up into Legolas’ arms, the lethargy of the orgasm lingered 

(Y/N) came back to herself in a bed not her own, her legs and body being caressed through the gown she wore. Legolas sat on the bed rubbing her body and for a moment wondered why she was still wearing clothing and more importantly why was he still fully clothed? 

“What? Um” 

Legolas smiled softly at her awkward attempt at asking for something she wasn't sure she knew she was asking for as she sat up in the large bed.

“While it wasn't my intent to do anything you might not have wanted, I would have stopped if you didn't want my attentions, I also did not want to leave you wanting and aroused” 

(Y/N) looked at the prince, handsome and very aroused; she blushed and he grinned at her. 

“We prize consent when it comes to sex” the prince paused uncharacteristically his eyes blazing with heat “Would you consent to us worshiping you as befitting a goddess such as yourself” 

  
  


There were many interesting things in that sentence that she wanted to question, but the one that stood out the most was ‘us’, she was drawn to Legolas just like she had been drawn to Fili, heck even Thorin wouldn't be unwelcome in her bed if he wanted to be there. 

What was it about middle earth that made these men in particular want to be with her, she was drawn to them and it seemed they were to her as well, it wasn't something she was used to, she wasn't used to very attractive men being this attracted to her, it was then that strange spirit voice whispered through her head again like it did in the throne room, interrupting her inner monolog

_ ‘Two from the elves under the sky’ _

She shook her head trying to clear it a little, and focus on the one word that had peaked her interest

“Us?” she asked, looking at the prince, eyebrow raised. But the question was answered when Thranduil walked in the door, moving with purpose. And she practically lept from the bed in that moment she wanted to be on her feet, her eyes flicked from king to prince, noting the small smirk on the prince's lips. 

“Us” he confirmed 

And there went her panties, her breathing coming in soft pants. Her limbs wanting to turn to jelly as the fog of arousal filled her once more. 

“I, uh” she cleared her throat and took a deep breath “I have never been with two men before and it's been nearly ten years since I've last been intimate with someone.”

Thranduil circled behind her and she could feel him, his energy, his height almost looming over her, the anticipation of him touching her. She knew he would, and when a single finger traced her neck down her shoulder, her breath hitched and then she practically moaned when he bent over her to whisper in her ear.

“My dear Lady, are you telling me that you have never been properly worshiped?” 

She couldn't answer with her heart beating so hard, so she shook her head, dark curls moving slightly. 

“We can show you what it means to be worshiped by the Sindar” he bent his lips close to her neck but not touching “your pull is strong and I find I've not the will to resist. If you will but allow us, we will show you pleasures unknown by most” 

Thranduil’s voice was like sex, she had never been this aroused before, not like this and she couldn't deny she wanted to but she had to ask she had to know this was actually her choice.

“If” she breathed closing her eyes to try to focus “If i say no, what happens?” 

The king didn't move from his position “Simple, we say our goodnights and perhaps contemplate this another night”

“You would, just go? Even though I’m here and your, uh” she glanced at Legolas sitting on the edge of the bed.

Thranduil turned her ever so gently so he could look into her eyes, his hand coming up to tilt her chin. He could see the trepidation in her eyes, he knew that look he had seen it before in the survivors.

“Who hurt you?” he asked, his voice still gentle, soft. She looked away confirming what he now knew to be true. 

“I” she paused not really knowing what to say “I would like to not talk about it and ruin a good night, no one has cared to ask before, and I, uh, I trust your honor. I know if I truly didn't want the earlier attention you would have stopped. So my answer is yes” 

Thranduil’s smile went from stoic to down right sinful as his lips descended on (Y/N)’s, soft and firm at the same time as they devoured her. His arms circled her and he lifted her up forcing her legs to wrap around his waist. And then she was on the bed, Thranduil's weight pressing her into the bedding. The desire to feel skin on skin was nearly overwhelming and as quickly as that thought passed she was naked under a topless Thranduil. Though she had no clue how that had happened but the feel of his smooth chest pressing against her breasts as he began to trail kisses down her neck made her moan. His large body sliding down hers as he palmed one of her breasts and took the nipple into his mouth, laving at the budding peak.

Then a second pair of hands and lips were on her as Thranduil made his way down towards her center. Her hips bucked as she felt lips touch her core, Legolas’ had taken over after the king had left her breasts she jerked again as his teeth nipped lightly on the sensitive mounds.

“I need” she gasped as she felt the tip of Thranduil’s large finger slide into her, her low guttural groan filled the air. It didn't take long for another orgasm to burst over her. 

She floated in a haze of sensation and bliss, hands were everywhere, she was so wet she was dripping. Her body was so primed and blissed out that when she felt a hard cock at her entrance she could only beg.

“Oh Gods, please” she looked up into Thranduil's eyes, the gray blue depths blown almost black, he was panting as he pressed further into her, rocking in and out a little at a time making room for himself. 

He let out a groan when he was finally seated to the hilt. The feeling of being full causing small tremors in her core, as mini orgasms broke like electric shocks. He slid his arms around her then rolled them so he was below her, her breasts pillowing on his chest as he kept her pressed to him thrusting slowly, in and out. It was then she felt Legolas behind her, a cool liquid being poured on her bottom, before she felt a finger on her other hole. Gods she had fantasies like this and being in the center of this elf sandwich was a hard yes. 

The elf prince was gentle as he opened her up to make room for him, she clenched down on Thranduil as she felt something larger than fingers at her second entrance, then forced herself to relax. Some sort of oil, she guessed eased his passage. Then she was full, oh so gloriously full, then they moved and she saw stars. 

The elf beneath her flexed his hips as the one behind pulled out, they established a rhythm one pulled out as the other thrust in. in and out, she could do no more than moan as an orgasam the likes she had never felt in her life built inside her. Every thrust promised to add to the explosion when it finally broke. She could feel the restraint each had in the tension of the muscles beneath her and behind her. 

All too soon, the speed of the elves increased and they began slamming into her harder and harder, the grip of their hands stronger. Then suddenly there was a hand between her and the king, rubbing her clit. 

The explosion was nothing like she had felt before it was like everything in her was suddenly thrust out in all directions engulfing her in a white light before everything went black. 

****

(Y/N) came to laying on a broad chest surrounded by warm water. Hands running languidly on her skin, not to arouse but to cleanse with care. She didn't bother to move but her eyes did open slightly, taking a breath she realized she was on Thranduil's chest. 

“I see we made an impression” it was possible it was the first time she had heard him so light. 

She realized it was Legolas that was washing her as the king held her above the water. She grunted in response to the comment. (Y/N) watched the prince in the candle light, he was quiet as his hands worked and she studied his body, the flickering light making him look even more ethereal. Eyes roaming over his bare chest and alighting on what looked like a tattoo on his chest just above his pectoral close to his shoulder. It was about the size of her hand, a simple spiral but in the spiral were swirls, she couldn't take her eyes off it. She moved closer to him and his hands stopped their ministrations as her fingers touched near the mark. Legolas sank into the large bathing pool allowing her a closer look at the mark, it almost appeared to be moving, like those digital pictures where the whole thing appeared to be moving but it wasn't.

“It’s beautiful” she breathed eyes flicking up to his gray blue ones, “but I don't remember this being here before” 

A small quirk of lips “it was not, my lady (Y/N)” he didn't say more but she turned to look at Thranduil leaning against the edge of the tub the same mark on his chest in the exact same spot.

“now I know that was not there before we started”

“It was not” he returned with the same answer as his son. 

“How?” was the only thing she asked not wanting to admit to these beings that she didn't know what was going on, though Thranduil probably knew, not that he was terribly forthcoming with information ever. 

“Come I will explain” he stood and (Y/N) watched a beautifully formed ass exit the bathing pool. It was Legolas's hand on her shoulder that brought her out of the admiration of that ass. Though she was fairly certain that the elf prince’s rivaled his fathers.

**

A few moments later dried and wrapped in a night shift and a dressing gown, the prince and king mirroring each other in a pair of loose fitting pants and an open dressing gown exposing both their bare chests and the mark. Thranduil sitting in a chair glass of wine in his hands, as he leaned haphazardly in his chair, Legolas in the chair beside his fathers. a small table laden with a tea tray sitting near the settee. Taking the cup that had been poured for her, she curled up into a corner of the overstuffed couch. 

Casting a grateful look at the king that sat across from her she sipped her tea.

“Though you haven't told me, I know you are not of this realm, your particular brand of magic is too all encompassing, too undefined” 

“Sorry, I need to interrupt,” Thranduil nodded at the woman who gave him a small smile.

“I am not of middle earth, nor am I from this realm, from Arda. You are correct, where I come from you are all characters in a novel and this is a story. A beloved one but a story nonetheless, I know I have magic in this realm. I know how to use it, sort of. I’m kind of adrift in this realm so what happened tonight is very new to me”

“I understand, you do not know what you are” it was a statement which she answered with a shake of her head.

“Mmm, You my dear lady are of the Valar, these marks are anchor marks, those chosen by the elder gods to anchor you to this world. I have seen something similar in my youth, but only on one other. He told me he was the last of five anchors but didn't elaborate”

That poem that she had heard when she had that vision played in her head. 

  
  


“Two from the Elves, under the sky”

“Two from the Dwarves in their halls of stone”

“One from mortal men, doomed to die”

“The anchors of the..”

“It would make sense that the anchors were of the three races of middle earth” Legolas said and she realized that she had said it aloud.

“I'm a valar?” she squeaked sputtering on her tea as the words Thranduil had said, finally sinking into her brain.

“A young one from the scent of your magic” came the kings voice,

It was Legolas who took the rattling teacup from her shaking hands, the look of shock on her face as the princes’ hand came up to rub her back. She had to pull herself together. She couldn't sit in shock. This was huge and it meant she had to be here mentally. Her mind began to whirl with what all this meant but kept coming back to the anchors. 

“Tell me about the anchors” she demanded looking at the king but grabbing onto Legolas’ free hand. Her mind drifted briefly to both Fili and Thorin, she had felt the draw to them the same as she had to Thranduil and Legolas. Were the dwarves part of these anchors.

“The marks tell all that we belong to you, from my time among the Valar I know that each mark is unique to the Valar placing it. The mark allows us to monitor you, mostly your emotions, for your safety we will be able to feel the strong ones such as fear, and anger. A valar such as yourself needs protection from the corruption of evil. You are vulnerable in ways that others are not and should evil get ahold of you they would be nearly unstoppable” 

“Okay, protectors, but five of you?” she asked, scooching closer to the prince, his arm around her as she leaned her head against his chest. Legolas realised she didn't even realise she had done it. 

“From the prophecy you uttered I am to believe that that was what the anchor I had met, meant. I would imagine that Legolas and myself are the two elves that it spoke about. I have a feeling you know who at least two of the others are”

The king’s voice was soothing and calm as he explained, it was a lot to think about. 

“So what about this clingy feeling” she asked neatly evading the last part of his statement. 

She knew the king would see through it; she just didn't care to answer at the moment, his lips turned up slightly letting her know he saw the evasion for what it was.

“The bond is new, the need to be near us, and us you will be strong for a few days”

“Okay, well questions answered” she said with a yawn “can we go to bed and cuddle then” she would deal with everything after sleep. 

It was Legolas who answered by sweeping her up into his arms and heading back to the bed room. 

  
  


***

Hours later a knock boomed on the door, (Y/N) startled awake but didn't move from her position half sprawled on Thranduil’s chest though Legolas stird to answer.

“What” the princes’ voice was terse when he opened the door.

“My lord” came the panicked voice of the guard “the Dwarves have escaped” 

“Go Legolas, there'll be an orc pack at the watergate, that allows the barrels to go down river. Just be careful they have.. What are they called.. Morgul shots” her voice was slightly muffled by the elven kings flesh against her face. 

“How do you know this, dilthen aenil” Thranduil’s voice rumbled softly in the dark room. 

“Told you last night, in my world this is a story, splane later more sleep now” she nuzzled into his chest barely aware of the light kiss to the shoulder that the prince gave her when he left.


	6. Conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I sat at my computer and then boom. so i hope you enjoy
> 
> Love Megs

“When is durin’s day?” (Y/N) asked Thranduil from her perch on his lap. They sat together reading as he taught her sinderin, the anchor bond still affecting them nearly a week later. It had become more comfortable to just be around each other all the time. Having discovered if they did not it was almost unbearable. (Y/N) didn't know how Legolas was fairing though he was probably fighting against all instinct not to return to her. After the incident with the ork, there was no more than a quickie up against the wall in her chambers and swift embrace as he left to deal with an errant Tauriel.

“Why do you ask?” The king asked, fingers leisurely stroking her shoulder.

“Its’ soon isn't it?” she responded avoiding the question.

“Indeed, the last moon of autumn is tomorrow” 

“Shit” she muttered, climbing off Thranduil’s lap. 

Calmly he placed his book on the table beside the settee where they had been sitting and regarded her sudden pacing with interest.

“What is wrong” 

“Gods” she muttered then “How long does it take to get from Lake town to the gates of Erebor?”

“Walking it would take about four days on horse about two and a half” 

Finger between her teeth and head bent in contemplation. Her eyes darted to him then to the rug. The king sat straight up looking at her knowing there was more going on.

“Come,” he said motioning for her to stand before him. (Y/N), not having a reason not to, obeyed. 

She stood before him, head bent eyes unfocused, thinking furiously. She allowed Thranduil’s hands to rest on her hips as she tried hard to focus. he was patient so he waited the long moments before she looked into his stormy blue eyes.

“In a few days Esgaroth will be destroyed” the sudden focus in Thranduil’s eyes was disconcerting as his hands tightened with the statement. 

“How do you know this” his tone was firm and she knew she couldn't ignore this particular question even if he was her anchor.

“Remember when I said that in my world this was just a story written about a hundred years ago” she paused waiting for him to acknowledge which he did with a slight nod to his head. “With the exception of my presence almost everything has happened exactly like in the story, I can't stop what's going to happen because it must happen, I can't tell you what’s going to happen because there are certain outcomes that need to occur. But you might want to prepare to aid the people of lake town who will end up traveling to Dale. but not till after”   
  


“There is something else,” he said, searching her face. She nodded 

“Gods I want to tell you so bad, but I can’t because it will effect all of arda in about sixty ish years” 

“Shhh, dear lady,” he said, pulling her into his arms. “I understand” and then he kissed her softly, lips meeting in a slow languid movement that was swiftly transformed into more. The kiss deepened, hands began a frantic pulling at clothing. And then he was inside her thrusting, too soon it ended in a shower of sparks as they reached their end.

  
  


***

A few days later they had received word that the dragon had destroyed lake town. (Y/N) had been sitting on the step that led up to his throne, leaning against the king's legs crocheting a shawl out of some lovely hand dyed wool as Thranduil listened to petitioners. When they received word. She had just finished tying up the end and wrapping the shawl around her shoulders when she looked up at the king, his eyes on her with a contemplative look. 

“You know this part will be easier if I dont have to goad you to do it” she smirked at him. 

“And what part is that, My lady?” he asked, his court mask still firmly in place. 

“The part where we go to Dale, Dragon’s dead now, you know Legolas was in esgaroth with Tauriel”

The kings eyes darkened in anger 

“And she is to be banished for disobeying me, Legolas has misplaced feelings.” 

She could feel him building up to a preachy rant so she put an end to it.

“Yes, that’s all well and good” she interrupted “but we have one problem to deal with at the moment and then there are gems of lasgalen”

His hand was suddenly around her wrist “how do you know”

She cut him off

“I have told you this already, I know because of how this is written in my world, Thranduil, just relax. You are allies with the people of lake town, would it behoove you to give them aid?”

She could see his mind working before his stance relaxed and his hand loosened around her wrist. Her expression softened, he cared for his son, she knew, this protective need within him was probably amplified by the anchor bond. She knew that Legolas was alright and that he would continue to remain so. 

“Very well, I will give aid” he began to descend the steps of his throne

“Great, might want to bring your army. Also I”ll need some clothing for the journey” she said when he was a few steps below her so they were nearly eye level.

“You dear lady are staying here where I can guarantee your safety” he was serious with the declaration. She didn't take it as such. 

“Nope, going with you. I can't sit back for this last bit. Not when I need to prevent something from happening”

“And what do you need to prevent from happening?” he demanded but she ignored the haughty attitude. 

“The death of my other anchors, dont know why I need them but I do and honestly I would rather have them than some one like Dain Ironfoot. But i guess there might be something about the..” she cut herself off “we can talk about it later, you have a war to prepare for” oops. She wasn't supposed to say that. 

His eyes widened but he didn't say anything just offered his arm and they left the throne room.

**

Hours later a beautiful set of travel clothing was delivered. A pair of black leather leggings, a soft undershirt of pewter. A vest made of soft leather that would lace up over her breasts,flowing from under her bosom was a slightly thicker leather but it was a skirt that flowed down to her knees covered in scale mail of the same pewter colour that covered over her stomach and hips. A long fur vest of a dark silver, with a short cape that would cover her to her elbows of black fur. The bracers were black but softer not made for battle. The boots were of a beautiful supple black leather. But it was the headpiece that gave her pause. It was simply a thing of beauty, the center was a spiral just like the mark on Thranduil’s shoulder, with swirls coming away from the center point. To form the ‘v’ of the crown the larger part that would sit at the back of her head a mass of swirls. Several small white gems studded the piece, with a large opal teardrop hanging from just under the center spiral it was absolutely stunning.

She felt his arms circle her and a small kiss placed just below her ear.

“Do you like it?” he asked his voice a rumble 

“It’s gorgeous, thank you” 

“A piece fitting for a goddess” his hands began to wander her body, she leaned into the touch, she loved how he was not giving this bond any resistance. He accepted it just as she did. She knew that Legolas did the same and could only hope that when she bonded with the others it would be with the same ease. But right now with Thranduil she felt cared for and cherished as he made sweet love to her. They would leave at dawn so tonight they would savor the moments of peace they had for now.

  
  
  


*****

The elven army was in place as Thranduil rode into Dale with (Y/N) in front of him on his Battle elk, she watched the exchange between the king and the new king of Dale.

“My Lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here” The handsome man walked forward from a sea of elven warriors, she knew his name, knew his history and she felt her heart in her throat and a pulse of want shooting through her. Just as it had when she first met Fili, then Thorin and again with Legolas and then when she met Thranduil. 

“Shit” she muttered under her breath but apparently loud enough for the king of elves to hear. As he looked down at her before continuing with Bard.

“I heard you needed aid” Thranduil called out as he turned his steed to motion toward the wagons of incoming food. The people of lake town gathered around the carts, their excitement at the food and water was overwhelming. 

“You have saved us. I do not know how to thank you” the relief on Bard’s face was evident, this was a man who didn't wear masks to hide how he was feeling. 

She knew it wouldn't be long before the battle began now she wanted to do something, she remembered that the injured women and children were his top priority.. Perhaps she should do a protection spell on them one less thing he would need to worry about. 

“Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine” the king then talked about the white gems of lagalan. Then Thranduil turns to march on the mountain, (Y/N) ignores the biplay, she knew what was coming. 

“Wait! Please, wait! You will go to war over a handful of gems?” Bard calls out after the elven king.

“The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken.” Thranduil’s voice is firm. 

“We are allies in this. My people also have claim upon the riches in that Mountain. Let me speak with Thorin.” Bard was practically pleading not that (Y/N) could blame him.

“You would try to reason with the Dwarf.” 

“To avoid war? Yes.” Bard spoke with conviction. 

****

The tent had been set up while they had waited and (Y/N) had done the protection spell while no one was looking and Thranduil awaited Bard at the gates of Dale. It wouldn't do for the people of lake town/Dale to get the wrong idea about her. Though she found it vaguely amusing that they thought she was Thranduil’s wife. She had even been referred to as the elven queen by one of the ladies, she snorted. Making her way to Thranduil's tent thinking about her remaining three anchors that were yet to be bound. She thought about how Fili and Kili had died on raven hill, how was she going to save them without altering things too much. She had learned much in The kings library at least about the Valar, though there were no books on “the care and feeding of your anchors” nothing, nada,zilch and zip.

Thranduil was becoming more focused on those blasted gems, but that was expected even if she didn't have the power to dissuade him. Well she might but it wasn't something that she was going to use against him, free will and all that. Just because one discovered one was a goddess didn't mean that she could just throw her powers out willy nilly and then expect to be respected after. No she liked Thranduil, he was growing on her. It really helped with how good he was when it came to sex, and she really like having sex with the elf king. 

Gandalf would be here soon, She stood looking out from the ramparts just off where the tent was, she could see the mountain gate, and her heart broke as she knew what was going on in there. She knew that wouldn't be till late tomorrow before Thorin broke free of his dragon sickness. 

Fili would be the first to go, then Kili then lastly Thorin, she needed to be able to do something to save them. 

Large hands settled on her shoulder, but she recognised the elf king's energy. 

“You are troubled” he spoke softly not bending down but giving comfort with his big body behind her. 

“Yep” she said leaning back against him, she noted that he had removed his armor. 

“May I ask what about” 

“Did you want the whole of it?” She asked and he made a sound to the affirmative.

“There will be more happening tomorrow than I actually want to contemplate. War is something that happens in far off places and in books, on television and in movies, where I come from. I have never even been close to a sword unless it was in a shop or it was for display” she felt his hands squeeze a little in an attempt to reassure her but he didn't interrupt.

“Tomorrow I have to prevent the deaths of two of my anchors, Thranduil. I dont know how, I know when and where and even how they are going to die but how am I, someone who has never held more than a kitchen knife going to do that?” 

“You are trembling” he scooped her up carrying her into the tent sitting down in the chair she had contemplated sitting in before but decided on a view instead. He handed her a goblet of wine as he secured her in his lap. 

“Drink” he ordered and she did after a moment she seemed to relax. “I am going to assume that Thorin or perhaps one or both of his nephews are your anchors?” 

“Yep” she said between sips of wine. “Bard is the last” she whispered.

“This does possess a problem” 

“Yep” 

She was quiet for a while before, 

“Gandalf is going to be here soon, I imagine things will have a different perspective come morning” she sighed, it sounded defeated. 

Thranduil continued to hold her.

***

“You must set aside your petty grievances with the Dwarves. War is coming. The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You’re all in mortal danger.” Gandaf intoned from his position on the other side of the tent.

“What are you talking about?” Bard asked invested in the conversation though his eyes kept returning to the woman in a chair near thranduil 

“I can see you know nothing of wizards. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind, rolling in from a distance breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm.” The elf king filled a cup with wine and handed it absently to Bard as he spoke.

“Not this time. Armies of Orcs are on the move. These are fighters, they have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength.” Gandalf returned heatedly

“Why show his hand now?” a reasonable question from the elf king who had fought in many a war.

“Because we forced him.” Gandalf Said, walking out to the rampart and looking out over the mountain “We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The Dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor, Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the Mountain, not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, its strategic position. This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the North. If that fell Kingdom should rise again, Rivendell, Lórien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall.” 

“These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir, where are they?”

“I can answer that one” (Y/N) said from the entrance to the tent, a smirk on her face as she looked past the two kings to a wizard. She knew he didn't know, knew that his knowledge was vague at best. 

“I thought, you were going to travel with the company, how did you end up here with the king of Mirkwood?”

It was a reasonable question so she decided to answer.”Legolas’s Squadron arrested the company and myself, we were brought in, the forest made sure we got lost and the spiders found us”

“Legolas told me that you regained conscious only after the spiders had been dispatched and were well away” Thranduil interrupted.

“Oh forsure, doesn't mean I didn't know about them beforehand and was knocked out for a reason. I dont think a weeks worth of orgies could erase those spiders from my mind if I had been conscious and that was not happening” she said 

Bard coughed, and (Y/N) looked over at him she could make out the deep blush in the torch light. It was cute how proper some of these males were. She had to admit she liked making them blush.

“Anyway I ended up staying, because things that would be best to explain later.” a soft blush suffused (Y/N)’s cheeks as recalled just why she ended up staying “So yeah orcs, they are currently marching toward us, they will show up sometime mid morning”

“How is it you know this?” Bard asked still pink from her earlier comment. 

“Not important, Bard, though I'm sure you will find out at some point” she grinned. 

It wasn't long after that, that the circular argument came back around. 

“Since when has my council counted for so little? What do you think I’m trying to do?” Gandalf Demanded.

“I think you’re trying to save your Dwarvish friends. And I admire your loyalty to them. But it does not dissuade me from my cause. You started this, Mithrandir, you will forgive me if I finish it.” Thranduil’s tone was cutting as he turned to one of his elves just outside the tent. “Are the archers in position?”

“Yes, My Lord.” 

“Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain, kill it. The Dwarves are out of time.”

“It’s gotta be close to midnight” (Y/N) yawns “Things should get interesting soon” 

Thranduil looked at her, eyebrows raised. Knowing he would have the answer soon enough. 

“You, bowman! Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of Dwarves?” Gandalf beseechingly asks bard, desperation in his voice.

“It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win.” responds with equal parts desperation and hope.

“That won’t stop them. You think the Dwarves will surrender? They won’t. They will fight to the death to defend their own.” Bilbo says as he pops in from around the corner

“Bilbo Baggins!” Gandalf exclaims before they turn back to Thranduil's tent. 

“If I’m not mistaken, this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards.” the king states calmly

“Yes. Sorry about that. I came to give you this.” Bilbo guiltily replies, turning to give (Y/N) a smile of hello before placing something wrapped in fabric on the table and unwrapping it. 

The gem in the center was something else, she had never seen anything like it before. Well she had seen the Arkenstone in the movies but this was different. It was opal like but not at the same time it swirled with an inner fire of something not of this world or any. it hummed with a song that was beautiful and sweet, full of sorrow and love. And it was slowly becoming the only thing she could hear as the other voices swirled around her, her world narrowed from her position near Bard. everything felt like it was coming from the other end of a long dark tunnel. And then she pitched sideways stumbling into the bowman before everything went black. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, not sorry about the cliff hanger


	7. "I Will Save You" or "Getting Stabbed Hurts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here we are next chapter. multi pov in this one 
> 
> Let me know what you liked or didn't. 
> 
> Shout out to those who have left me some love in the comments. Love you back.   
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Love Megs

_ (Y/N) came awake slowly, the hard surface cradled her body almost like a hammock would if it was made from something hard. Taking a deep breath she tried to sit up but it seemed it was harder than it should be. Probably just wasn't quite awake yet, it had happened to her like that before her mind awake and her body not.  _

_ The scents around her didn't make sense though, the smell of fresh cut grass as well as something that smelled like sage wood. It confused her, Thranduil’s tent didn't smell like this and that if anything allowed her to move and sit up. Opening her eyes she found herself in the glade with the three trees of her vision. She was nestled in the roots of an enormous tree  _

_ “I see you have awoken” a deep voice echoed around her in its otherworldly quality.  _

_ Her eyes darted around before finally seeing the source of the voice. A man, one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen and he was not more than twenty feet from her.  _

  
  


_ *** _

(Y/N)’s body had stumbled into the bowman’s side; he caught her swiftly lifting her up into his arms. feeling something flash through him as he allowed Thranduil to direct him to a bed, a need that he couldn't place but centered on the small woman in his arms. 

“What is wrong with her” Bard’s gritty voice bit out concern written on his face.

“Lay her down” the king commanded. "I do not know, but I believe that gem was the cause” he sat beside her one hand on her chest over her heart the other on her forehead, Thranduil closed his eyes “Nin dilthen aenil, don’t leave yet” he whispered as he started to glow.

***

_ She walked forward towards the man a subtle glow suffusing her body. _

_ “Who are you?” she asked, though she knew she didn't care, not that she knew why.  _

_ “In your world you would know me as a creator god” he didn't move but she eyed the now self proclaimed creator god.  _

_ “Ya know. It's funny you say that because, Men, even pretty men who are divine, can't birth anything, they just don't have the right equipment. So wanna try again because though you can plant a seed ya can't make it grow without help like soil or say a woman's womb” it was only after that she thought maybe don't piss off the deity.  _

_ But the laugh that filled the glade was full of mirth. _

_ “Right you are young one, but I am both male and female I am all aspects in one being” _

_ She eyed him speculatively the glow around her growing stronger.  _

_ “I see your anchors are trying to pull you back, though they will not succeed until we have finished here” _

_ She shifted slightly to a more comfortable position. _

_ “Okay so talk, you are the one who’s all seeing and all knowing, blah blah blah” she gestured indicating he should start now. _

_ “Oh my daughter earth has made you an interesting Valar” _

_ “So that's what I am? Like for real?” _

_ “Come” he held out a hand to her “I will show you” _

_ Though she eyed him distrustful, she placed her hand in his. _

  
  


_ *** _

“Truly? Is that what she is?” Gandalf asked as he stood off to the side as the bowman held her hand.

“And what is she Gandalf?” Bard asked his grip held like a worried husband not that he realized what he was doing. 

“She is of the valar” the wizard whispered. “Thranduil is one of her anchors, it is a connection of intimacy and power. I have only seen one other like it”

Thranduil’s concentration was complete as he ignored those around him, he wouldn't let her be taken by some unknown force. 

***

_ “What is your name” she asked him as their hands touched.  _

_ “Eru Ilúvatar, though that is only one of my many names” he seemed perpetually amused by her apparent skepticism, as he led her over to one of the trees. _

_ “This” he said indicating the massive tree before them “Is what is known as the tree of knowledge and life. This is where all valar gain their knowledge. You were born without being tied to the tree so you have no knowledge on how to really use your powers or any particular affinity”  _

_ “That's great and all but I would rather know about my anchors, what is their purpose and why I need them, ya know that kind of stuff. I can figure out the powers thing I read a lot of fantasy in my world” _

_ “Ah but it wasn't actually your world, now was it”  _

_ His statement gave her pause she turned to him _

_ “Are you saying that arda, is the world I belong to”  _

_ His smile was gentle, “Yes, you were such a powerful thought that you manifested, so concentrated was your power that I had to hide you where Melkor would never find you” _

_ “Earth” she muttered _

_ “Yes” _

_ “So why am I back here then?”  _

_ “I cannot influence the events here, only a valar can but she must be anchored to that realm, it takes all three of my children’s children to anchor a valar to the realm of middle earth”  _

_ “ why are there five”  _

_ “Because you are too powerful it takes more to anchor that kind of power, it is the reason I hid you from Melkor, should he get a hold of you before you complete the bond with all five he would have all the power he needs to take control over arda and perhaps other realms as well” _

_ She breathed deep “So what now”  _

_ “Touch the tree you will receive the knowledge you need”  _

_ She shrugged her shoulders and reached out to touch the bark of the tree before her _

_ *** _

Thranduil paced, he had tried to reach for her but she was just too far, if only she had been able to bond with all her anchors he might be able to get to her but that wasn't possible at the moment. The only other anchor in the tent was Bard and they haven't bonded, not yet at any rate. 

It had been hours since she went down but it was only when that blasted gem had been exposed had this happened. He had sent Bard with the stone back to his people knowing he was trying hard to understand his draw toward this woman. 

Gandalf had left around the same time with the hobbit.

It wasn't until he heard the soft grunt that he realized how tense he actually was, he had grown fond of the woman and to hear her make noise released the tension that sat in his shoulders. 

“Why are you pacing? You don't have to leave till dawn, ” she had growled from the bed. 

His sudden weight above her was unexpected as were his lips on hers, before he settled with his forehead resting on hers, noses touching.

“I was worried you were being pulled back, that we were not enough to hold you here...I” he paused, she kissed him then a sweet and tender kiss.

“Nope, not leaving, not yet” she said in hushed tones “Just had to have a chat with my dad”

“I must leave in a few hours, the guard will stay with you. Before the battle you must find shelter and stay there” 

Her smile was soft, as a hand brushed his cheek. 

“I will stay safe as I can when in a war. Make love to me my dear king, I need to feel you”

He kissed her then his own brand of love brought her to completion several times in the hours they had.

***

(Y/N) watched from her place outside the tent, she would wait till she saw the orc army arrive before she made her way to raven hill. She had told her guards of her plan and knew they would protect her from the onslaught. 

She felt first the rumble before the horns of the orcs blew. She would make sure the line of Durin would survive this time.

She knew that she had to have Azog believe that he had succeeded in destroying Thorin and his nephews; his cockiness was necessary. She watched as Fili and Kili made their way across the ice, she had to cast the protection on them now, before they got out of sight, the spell would make sure that they would survive. 

Looking at two of the six guards around her she spoke “When Fili hits the ground take him to the healers” The guards nodded. “Make sure you are not seen until you get out of sight of Raven hill” she knew she couldn't have that happen. “Bolg will kill Kili, when he goes down take him as well” 

It was hard to watch Fili get stabbed in the back by the orc, she let tears fall but she knew he would be okay in the end but they had to get to the end first. 

Thorin's shout for his kin. called to her it was a pull that she felt in her soul but knew she couldn't respond, not yet. She needed to get to the waterfall before it was too late. 

They battled below her as she stood on the steps leading down to the frozen pool, Azog and Thorin, the already bloody, king under the mountain on his back and Azog pressing his sword into him. Thorin's blade holding back Azog’s in a deadly game of tug of war. 

Her scream rent the air she knew what would happen next

“Thorin NOOOO” her body suddenly blazing with light and then she felt the blade pierce her as she lay where Thorin had. Her amber eyes staring up in shock at the white orc above her and just as suddenly he wasn't above her any more. She lay there for several minutes a rushing sound in her ears. Occasionally punctuated by the cry of eagles, perhaps this was her purpose the whole time. 

Then Thorin’s bloody face was above her, as he lifted her up in his arms, his steps careful but swift.

“Hey stay with me” 

“Glad your okay” she gasped out, swallowing thickly. “Put me down, you have to put pressure on the wound” 

“I will get you to the healer” he bit out stubbornly

A wet chuckle left her lips as she looked at one of the guards near by “Get Thranduil” 

Thorin's face darkened “You prefer the elf then?” 

She felt like she knew this would happen “that depends are you going to be an ass or treat my wounds till he gets here, he’s got healing abilities you know” 

Thorin placed her on the ground and did as she said. 

“Ele” she coughed “elevate my feet, it will help” she watched in her hazy state as he took off his jacket balling it up and placing it under her feet” his hands returning to the wound with firm pressure.

“It’s okay” he said “your going to be okay” Thorin was trying to comfort her she knew. 

A smile crossed her lips before she gasped out “I’m not dying you idiot, the blade missed anything vital, it hurts though.” She closed her eyes for a moment though it must have been longer than a moment because Thorin’s hands were being replaced by Thranduil's. 

“What did I tell you about staying safe” he muttered 

“What did I tell you about being safe in a war, I couldn't get to him in time” a smile coming to her lips. she gasped when she felt the elves fingers in the wound. “I traded places instead”

“You are as stubborn as they are, you know that, Legolas and I felt the blade pierce you, now hold still this is going to hurt” she nodded as the elf began to chant

Thorin looked on, a pang in his heart at byplay between the woman who had somehow stolen his heart even though they had only been in each other's company little more than a week but the pull he felt towards her was stronger than ever. He knelt beside her holding her hand as she and Thranduil began to glow with elven magic and her scream rent the air.

***

Thorin was relieved when he found out that (Y/n) had saved his nephews, they had awoken from the magical stasis that they had been placed in after the healers had seen to their wounds. He himself did not need much of a visit as his wounds were not life threatening. 

The work had begun cleaning Erebor so that it could house not only the human population of Dale but Dain’s army as well as a good majority of the elves that had stayed, the poncy elf refused to leave (Y/N) side as she healed in one of the rooms in the royal wing. Rooms in both the royal wing and the common areas were being cleaned and the smell of dragon was slowly diminishing. The dead had been collected on all sides. 

“Its almost time, your going to let me go down there so I can do what I need to” it was (Y/N) voice that Thorin heard as he made his way back to his chambers. 

“That is something I’m still unclear about, you can not go running around Erebor in your condition” 

“Okay first, the wound is healed and I’m a little tired and that's it, second how am I supposed to get better if I’m stuck in a bed, and third I need to see him” she paused “Don't make me teleport out there because I will” 

Well it was good to know that Thorin wasn't the only one she sassed like that. 

“Very well, but if you tire before we reach the gate you are going back to bed” Thranduil's response brooked no argument.

Thorin rounded the corner and they came into view, he scowled at the elf but his expression softened when he saw the smile on (Y/N)’s face that was directed at him. 

“Thorin, join us” she reached a hand for him and he took it without thinking.

“Where are we going?” he asked, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms, it was an effort to restrain himself to holding her hand. 

“First the gate then I wanted to visit with Fili and Kili before dinner” 

(Y/N) looped her arm with Thorin's as they began walking back the direction Thorin had come from. He savored the contact. This might be the only time he would be so near her. 

**

  
  


Thorin watched, heart aching as she bid the elf prince goodbye, she touched him with such affection that it bordered on love. She had changed in her weeks with the elves, his heart dropped when she kissed the prince. It was becoming painfully obvious that (Y/N) was not for him. He couldn't watch any more, couldn't watch as the woman he had dreamed about since she had fallen on him from the sky, kissed the damned elf. He turned leaving her to her elves as he stocked back into the mountain his limp pronounced as he refrained from using the cane the healers gave him. 

  
  


**

Thranduil looked on as his son left, however it wasn't (Y/N) and Legolas’ goodbye that drew his interest; it was how Thorin reacted to it, like he had been shot in the heart by an arrow. He knew that feeling well he had felt it when he realized that she had been stabbed, he knew she wasn't willing to test exactly how immortal she may be. But the thought that he could lose her didn't sit well in his chest. Thranduil was nothing if not practical, he knew that she needed to bond with her other anchors, he also knew that his presence was hindering things. He would return to his kingdom in the morning leaving half of the troops he had left to help with the restoration of the mountain. 

Elves were an industrious lot and would do what was needed in the mountain, and he himself would return in a few weeks hopefully the others would be bound by then. The king turned to one of the elves that shadowed him and gave the orders that half the troops were to stay and help with the rebuild of Erebor and the other half would return along with those too injured to remain. More supplies were to be sent to the mountain, they were to send a raven tonight and they were to include his ladies wardrobe as she only had a few items she had brought for the trip. 

(Y/N) had returned to his side a quizzical look on her face 

“Where’s Thorin, I was going to talk with him about the anchor thing tonight” Thranduil took her hand in his, his lips kissing the tips of her fingers.

“Something came up he needed to deal with, he expressed his apologies” the king lied smoothly not willing to tell her the truth and have her feelings hurt.

“I must also leave in the morning” escorting her back to the royal wing. The pouty frown on her face let him know she was disappointed to hear that. “I will leave your guard here with you”

“You mean your guard?” they were the kings guard she knew, elite guards who had served under Thranduil for hundreds of years. 

“No” he chuckled “They have been reassigned as your guard, these are my very best warriors”

“Okay fine I won't argue I have magic and no skills with fighting” she sighed “do you have to go tomorrow?” 

“I have already put off my departure a few days because of your injury, I can delay no longer, I do have a kingdom to run” 

She nodded knowing he had a lot of things to do before winter set in as well as recovering his kingdom from the battle, 

“Are you too busy this evening then?” She was hoping to spend time with him before he left. 

“After dinner, I am yours,” he agreed, leaving her in front of Fili’s door.

****

The book Fili had been reading had been boring but it had filled the time since the healers had told him he could sit up after nearly a week of not being able to do more than drift in and out of consciousness. Ori had nipped to the library and found a tome he might enjoy, it was on the history of his line, the line of Durin. It was a lot of this lady married that lord and when this other event happened, the battle recounts were interesting he supposed though at the moment he had no taste for reading about battles. 

The soft knock on his door brought him out of his reverie, not that the book really held his attention. He knew it wasn't the healers come to check on him as they usually knocked then walked in. 

“Come” he called out and when the door opened to (Y/N) he couldn't be happier. 

“(Y/N), come in, relieve me of this boredom” he said grinning at her as she walked further in the room closing the door behind her. 

“I’m glad to see you are doing better,” she said a soft smile on her face as she sat on the edge of the bed and scooped up his hand into both of hers.

She affected him just as she had back in the store room at Beorn’s, his heart beat just that much quicker. 

“The healers told me what you did, if it wasn't for you I would not be alive” his thumb brushed her knuckles. Her smile grew misty.

“I couldn't let you die, I couldn't let any of you die” 

“You took the blade meant for my uncle, I will not soon forget that” he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. She shuffled a little closer to the dwarf, his heart pounding harder as she placed a kiss on his lips in a sweet caress, and then his other hand was in her hair and he deepened the kiss, his tongue invading her mouth in a sensual dance. 

It was several moments before she pulled away. Forehead resting on his a moment before she shuffled back still near him but not touching now.

“Fili, there’s something I need to tell you. And after if you don't want anything to do with it or me i understand”

The dwarf gave her a quizzical look but nodded and allowed her to continue. 

“I am not human, I found out during my stay in the greenwood, that I am in fact a Valar, and I am to reside on Arda not Valanor. For this I require anchors that bind me to the realm of middle earth. Eru has chosen those who would best be suited to me for this. And it begins with a very strong sexual attraction” his eyes widened at this but he kept silent “if it is something you do not want, I can remove the tether and it will seek the next best match to be one of my anchors. I require five. Two of the elves, two of the dwarves and one from the realm of men. I want you to know that you have a choice on weather or not to accept it. I mean that you don't have to do anything but its kind of why you jumped me at Beorn’s and..”

Fili looked down at his lap “that's a lot to take in” he interrupted her. His insides felt like they dropped out of him at the prospect of this not being real, he had to ask, to know for sure before he said something dumb. “So this” he gestured between the two of them “need to make love to you, is all this, what did you call it?”

“Tether” she answered

He nodded looking past her. “So what i feel for you is not real?” his next question

“You misunderstand,” she said, reaching out to grasp his hand again the movement indicating her desperation to make sure he understood exactly what she was trying to say “The tether only heightens your sex drive, it’s one of those base instincts that allows the bond to form. But any other emotions are your own. According to eru the tether brings only those who would be good for me and work well with each other together. The drive to, oh uh, mate allows it to happen with greater ease” she paused looking at the expression of consternation on Fili’s face, “oh shit, I’m fucking this up arnt I?”

He offered a chuckle before squeezing her hand. “Let me get this straight. This tether is driving us together so that you have people to anchor you to this world. We have a choice if we truly do not want to be bound to you, and the bond is completed when we make love?” She nodded and he continued “There are a total of five anchors so I would be sharing you with four other men?” he paused for a moment looking into her eyes, those amber depths that he saw in his dreams. She nodded again and in that moment he couldn't seem to care about anything else. He wanted her in his bed and in his life, she had saved him and part of him knew that this was not the end that had been written for the line of Durin. To live his life at the side of a goddess made his body clench in desire and his heart beat faster. Oh yes he would do this and he would love every moment he was with her. 

“My answer is yes” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. "Open mouth, Insert Foot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i'm glad i got this out, actually didnt turn out like i had planned. which is new for me. this chapter def had a mind of its own. but here we are 
> 
> Let me know in the comments below what you liked or didnt, and as always enjoy 
> 
> Love Megs

While Fili healed (Y/N) would spend a few hours with him every day getting to know him better, beyond the insane attraction, sometimes the visits would devolve to kissing and heavy petting, sometimes not. She knew there would be no bonding until he was healed, she knew it wouldn't be too much longer and she was glad for it, it had been almost a week now and she was getting itchy not that she couldn't control herself she could it was just, Fili was a handsome man and damn she wanted to ride that pony. 

It was strange to her how every time she tried to track Thorin down he would avoid her. She was beginning to think that he was being deliberate. Not that he didn't have a lot to do and she didn't want to be a burden to him. So she worked with the Elven ambassador learning more about elven customs at least an hour each day. 

The day that the new caravan of supplies front the greenwood arrived she was happy as she didn't have to choose between the three pairs of clothing she had with her. She was used to being able to change everyday and it wasn't quite so common here in middle earth. 

Her visits with Kili were productive in getting to know dwarven etiquette, culture as well as the imp that the youngest Durin was. much to her surprise, he no longer held an infatuation with Tauriel. It had been strange but mind you but her knowledge of the flirtation with the elf had ended with his death in her old world. 

“So, what is going on with you and my brother?” 

For the first time in a many years (Y/N) blushed, the pink suffused her cheeks.

“What makes you think anything is going on between us?” she asked trying best to not let emotion into her voice.

“We have a connecting door, I can sometimes hear you guys, uh , being intimate” 

She let out a chuckle “okay okay” she lifted her hands up in surrender, not that she was really trying to keep what was going on a secret. “I’ll tell you” 

He smiled at her and listened intently as she told him about herself, what she was and the anchors and what it means. His smile didn't waver the entire time and when she was done he was quiet for a moment.

“You know, when I first met you I felt a pull towards you too, but I don't think it was a strong as Fili’s, i mean” he picked up her hands and played with her fingers “I feel this desire to be around you, a wanting to be with you but it’s not as consuming”

She adored how honest and sweet he was, she hoped he could keep that innocence a while longer. She nodded and smiled at him.

“I think that it's there in case one of my dwarven anchors decides not to become my anchor. I can remove it if you would rather try with your elf lady” 

He shook his head, “naw, I don't think it would truly work for us, I would be nothing more than a blip of time for her, and should we end up married, our children would be 

ostracized, the racism runs deep with most dwarves towards elves and vice versa and I could not do that to any of my children.”

“That is a very thought out, adult sentiment” 

“Well I am nearly seventy eight, So tell me who are your other anchors, you know incase I have to step in” he said with a cheeky wink

She laughed. “Fili, as you know has agreed, we have yet to bond, I don't want him to hurt himself even more, so when his injuries heal” She paused shaking her head “One of the human men I met before the battle, but I have yet to talk or spend any amount of time with him, Thranduil and his son Legolas, but Legolas has left on his own journey, he had a falling out with his father and needed some time, though he promised to come back to visit, and once I master teleportation I’ll go see him”

“Who is the last, please tell me it’s not Dane, He’s an ugly old sott”

She glanced away and then looked back at Kili into his soulful brown eyes

“Your uncle actually, but I have yet to talk to him as well, I have been trying to for the entire week since Thranduil left but after the first three attempts he's told the guards and even Balin and Dwalin that I am not to approach. Not that they could stop me if i truly wanted past them, but I’m patient”

“Uncle is a strange one, but I’m sure you will talk to him soon. I can even help with that if you need” 

She smiled at the prince, if Thorin continued down this road she might have to not give him the choice and remove the tether, she knew that the longer they went without bonding the stronger the compulsion would become at least to a point. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel forced. But Kili seemed to actually want to become one of her anchors. Her mind flashed to having both brothers in bed with her. Her legs tightened at the thought. But she still had to give Thorin the chance to accept or decline. She didn't want to talk to Bard until she knew what was going on with her dwarven anchors. She knew that Thorin was stubborn beyond all reason sometimes. But she wondered if it was her connection with the elves that was causing the dwarf king to keep her further than arm's length. 

Previously she thought they might actually have a friendship of sorts and considering that she had saved his life she thought he might be a little friendlier but she had been wrong on those accounts. 

She leaned over to kiss Kili on the cheek but the sly little brat moved quickly so that his lips met hers in a sweet, bone melting kiss, that was, a moment later interrupted by a scowling Thorin.

“Your elf is gone so you must seduce both my heir’s?” The king under the mountain’s voice was hard and biting. 

Her back was to him as she straightened, a mild look of irritation passed over her face and Kili gave her a self deprecating grin. As she slid off the bed and turned to face Thorin. 

“Pretty sure it was you, you wish I was kissing instead” she sassed eyebrow raised as she watched him scowl at her.

“And what would give you the idea that I would want an elven whore” his voice was mean and derisive. 

“Don't explode the king” she muttered under her breath. Before saying louder

“Well I now see where your heirs have more sense than you do, I am one woman you never wish to piss off” her glow was beginning to surround her. Common sense prevailed however he was here and she would get an answer, even if he didn't fully understand. 

“I am King under the mountain, why would I be frightened of a spit of a woman who goes around fucking elves and seducing any male in sight” 

Her eyes narrowed, she would not have this man insulting her, she would not have someone like this as an anchor. She could hear Kili sputtering behind her at his uncle's sheer audacity 

“Do you, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain, wish to have never been tied to me, and all tethers as such be broken” her speech was even not allowing an ounce of her fury to show. 

“I would sooner fuck a warg, than be with a woman of such loose morals that she fucks elves” He sneered.

She took another deep breath beneath his fury, she saw the hurt, but she wouldn't let this stand. Not if she was going to be tied to someone for however long she was to live, and from what she gathered it was a long time. 

“To be clear, You have no wish to get to know me or possibly tie yourself to me in any way?”

“None” his hand swiped the air as if cutting it. 

She nodded and took the few steps closer knowing he would stand his ground.

“Very well, you have decided” her voice had an air of finality to it as she placed a hand where her mark would have gone. “I release you from the tether of the anchor, what might have been will be no more” her hand glowed brighter as what looked like a swirling string was pulled from his shoulder. 

“No longer will you be one of the chosen anchors of the dwarven realm” 

She turned then away from him then his anger melted to confusion, the king staring after her as she approached Kili’s bed side. 

“Kili, son of Dis, heir of Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain, Do you accept all rights and responsibilities as a chosen anchor of the Dwarven realm?”

He looked at her with a solemn expression from his position on his bed.  “I do”

  
“Do you” she continued “accept all privileges, previously explained to you”

“I do” 

“Do you accept the Tether of the valar”

“I do” he was grinning slightly now

She moved forward kneeling on the edge of the bed she leaned into Kili’s body placing her hand on his left shoulder where her mark would go the glow moved from her hand to his shoulder. She kissed his lips. It was a light kiss full of promise, just not right now. 

His hand traveled up her arm resting on her shoulder she pulled away and rested her forehead against his and breathed for a moment.

“I am honored my lady” the imp before her, breathed out. 

She sat back, “I will leave you to explain to your uncle what happened” 

She was off the bed and striding past Thorin before Kili even took a breath to speak

*** 

She was furious as she approached the gates of Erebor, her power wiping around her like a wind blowing her cloak around, she was determined to get some space from that ass. Part of her had wanted to just wanted to fuck him on the floor right there in Kili’s room. But he said some things that she would never be able to forgive. She had been treated like that before by her ex, okay so not exactly like that but it was close enough that she was not going to tolerate what was said, that bastard was lucky she didn't make him go poof like a firecracker in a closed hand. She was half way to Dale when the sound of running steps broke through her ire. The stride was to long to be a dwarf, so it was either an elf or man. 

“My lady” came the last voice she was expecting “It is still not safe outside the mountain there are still some orc’s about, perhaps an escort would be best” 

She looked up to find Bard’s earnest face looking at her. She saw he had grabbed his bow and a quiver of arrows before he left the mountain. 

“Thank you for your concern” she said “though I could handle myself I appreciate it” she didn't say anything about the six elven guards she knew to be trailing them.

She continued her angry stride toward dale

“May I ask why you left the mountain in such a hurry?”

“I find that the older I get the less patience I have for rudeness and stupidity especially when it comes from certain dwarves” 

He glanced at her quizzically “If I were to guess I would say that a certain King under the mountain was involved”

“You have the right of it, Thorin was being an out right ass. He’s lucky I didn't blow him up where he stood”

“I’m sure that would have been terribly messy” 

She laughed breaking the tension. 

“I could have done it, right there in Kili’s room, tethered anchor or not, he’s lucky I had to learn the hard way for self control” 

Bard glanced at her again, she had slowed to a stop from the frantic walk she had been on.

“Forgive me if I’m out of line but should you be in another mans room when your king and husband is back in the woodland palace” 

She looked over at him, he was totally serious. Her smile was gentle when she responded.

“Thranduil is not my husband, my king could be debated though he would never try to rule over me, not that he could. My relationship with him is terribly simple yet horribly complicated. Though I am not surprised that you thought he was my husband.”

“It is not my business, but if I may ask what your relationships with him is” 

“I am not a normal woman by any means” she paused when he made a sound like he was remembering something.

“I remember the night that the hobbit brought the Arkenstone, Gandalf said something about you being of the valar and Thranduil was an anchor but he didn't elaborate”

“Yep but but the phrasing was a bit wrong, I am a Valar. I have been set to reside on arda and not Valanor. I'm here to influence Events on middle earth, just as Melkor used Sauron to influence events, think of me as a counter part but not evil. But I cannot remain here without anchors. It is a magical bond between five chosen of the three races of middle earth. Two of the elves, two of the dwarves, and one of the men. The tether usually presents as a really strong attraction. But only to those whom I am most compatible with”

“And King under the mountain, Thorin was one of them” 

“And the word “was” being the key in that sentence”

“Forgive me I Don't understand” 

She shrugged her shoulders and explained

“Should the chosen tether, not actually wish for the bond before the actual bonding takes place then I can remove the tether and find another male that is suitable within that race, I don't know if I can remove it after the bond has been completed. At any rate, Thorin never gave me the chance to explain, instead decided to call me an elven whore and a few other choice words”

Bards face went from somber listening to impotent rage, but she interrupted him before he could say anything.

“I’ve been called worse, suffice it to say when Fili and Kili are healed I will bond with them, but in the meantime I need to see if the chosen tether of the men is amenable to what is going to be asked of him”

She continued walking towards Dale, Bard fell into step beside her.

“So have you met the anchor of men?” 

She smiled “that depends, you want the job?” 

Bard stammered then “I uh, Um, that seems a very large responsibility”

“It is not something to take on lightly, no, I am aware that you have children as well as the responsibility of your people” 

“There is that” 

They were quiet for a while as the now more destroyed city loomed a head. 

  
  
  



	9. "The Gravity Of Actions"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for taking so long to write this, my life and then my muse went crazy, or rather I allowed my self a break and let this come as it would. I didn't want to push the story in a direction that didn't feel natural so it took a while. but here we are it's shorter than usual but it felt natural to end the chapter where I did. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read. also shout out to all you lovely peoples who have bookmarked this fic as well as those who left kudos and comments.
> 
> Love you all 
> 
> Megs

Thorin knew he had fucked up, the exact moment that she had touched his shoulder. The pain in his chest when he had seen her kissing Kili had been almost unbearable, and he lashed out. He was struck dumb when the warmth he had felt from her hand turned cold, the ribbon of light she pulled from him left Thorin feeling bereft of all warmth and he watched as she turned to his nephew. 

“Kili, son of Dis, heir of Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thoror, king under the mountain, Do you accept all rights and responsibilities as a chosen anchor of the Dwarven realm?”

Thorin’s mind went blank with what he had done, her voice only penetrating the fog he now lived in, he didn't see what was happening before him only heard the back and forth between the two.

“I do”

  
“Do you” she continued “accept all privileges, previously explained to you”

“I do” 

“Do you accept the Tether of the valar”

“I do” 

And then she was gone, and he was left here staring blankly at his sister’s son. 

“Uncle?” Kili called softly. 

Thorin gazed at nothing, his movements sluggish as he moved to the chair beside the bed. 

“Uncle?” he asked again after a moment when Thorin still hadn’t responded. 

It was the hard slap to his face that brought the older Durin out of his daze. He hadn't seen Kili move, but the boy was out of the bed standing before him. The loose tunic covering him. 

“You going to be okay? Kili asked

“What happened” was all Thorin said.

Kili sank back on to the bed weakly, the movements had almost too much for his injured body.

“Well that depends on what question you're asking” Kili said, getting settled once more. He rubbed his chest and leaned back into the pillows.

Thorin just stared at him, Kili breathed a sigh.

“Right then, I’m thinking you didn't know because you didn't let her tell you, she told me that she had tried to talk to you several times but you wouldn't let her. If you had she would have told you that she’s an earth bound Valar'' Kili paused as. he watched his uncle pale 

“She needs anchors that keep her bound to the realm of middle earth, two from the race of elves, two from the race of dwarves and one from the race of men, before today you had been one of her chosen anchors. You rejected her so you rejected the bond and she placed it with someone else who would suit, me if you hadn’t guessed”

Kili paused when Thorin stood.

“I think I’m going to be sick” the king under the mountain mumbled as he made a b-line to the bathing room on the other side of Kili’s chambers.

The youngest Durin heard the retching from the other room. 

His uncle came back into the room slowly sinking to the floor leaning his heavy body against the end of the bed, head in his hands.

“What have I done?” Thorin groaned, regret thick in his voice.

“You rejected a goddess, and in a way where I’m surprised you didn't get squished or something, I would imagine she still cared about you until you acted like an utter ass, while I doubt she will easily forgive you. I would imagine that being her anchor would have proved to be interesting” Kili rambled on until his uncle stood

“Enough, Kili, I must now find a way to make it right” Thorin’s voice was quiet.

“Uncle, I would caution you to make your apologies based on your behavior and not on the fact that she’s a goddess.”

  
  


Thorin nodded unable to meet his nephew’s eyes as he turned to leave. The king under the mountain had much to think about.

***

Two days later (Y/N) was still fuming, never in her life had she been disrespected quite like that. She had kept to herself for the most part, trying to calm down. Not that it had worked all that well. The only bright spot was that Bard seemed to seek her out, he was getting to know her slowly which was nice. He had asked her to join him for dinner with his children, she understood what he was doing, heck if she was the one with children she would do the same. The quarters he had chosen for them for the winter were cozy and warm which was really the biggest thing needed at the moment, the winter was going to be difficult enough but having issues with keeping warm as well was never fun. Come spring the rebuilding efforts of both the mountain and Dale would be in full swing and the humans would be in their own town once more. 

(Y/N) briefly wondered if her magic could fix the city, she would try later, practice on something. At some point there had to be some sort of limit to her power. Though Eru did say that her powers were undefined so she was hoping that she could kind of do what she wanted to, not that she would, (Y/N) supposed that growing up where she had, had given her a sense of how power could be used for good. But also she remembered that one episode of Star trek next gen where Riker got the powers from Q and he went power drunk and just started doing things that no one wanted. She was determined that she wouldn't do shit like that. Nope but helping to rebuild a city for people with nothing, She would try. 

Perhaps it would help with her current mood, she headed out of the mountain once more hoping her experiment would work and they could focus on other things come spring instead of rebuilding. Like growing food, she pondered if she could help with that too but that would have to wait till spring. She ignored the elven guards that followed her everywhere, though like a good guard they stayed back and allowed her to do her thing without being overly protective. She liked that, it made her feel both safe and independent.

****

Bard was nervous, he had invited a valar to dinner and in the past couple days had been nerve racking with his worry over his people, his children and now he was getting a sneaking suspicion that he may be one of the anchors that (Y/N) was talking about. He found her extremely attractive, he had been seeking her out to talk the past few days, it was like part of him needed to be around her. He had never felt this way before, not even with his wife, sure he had loved her, but this need to be around (Y/N) was coursing through his body like a magnet to metal he was drawn to her. His dreams the past few nights had been intense. Nights of kissing her pale skin, of making love to her till dawn, of hearing her cry out his name as she came apart in his arms. He wanted her, but he also wanted to make sure that if she was to be a part of his life he would make sure that his children would be compatible with her, he wanted no animosity when it came to what he wanted and his children. They were dear to him, He would give up everything for them, but when he thought of the little goddess that had captured his attention, he had to use all his willpower not to envision laying her on a bed and pounding into her until she screamed. 

Bard shook himself out of his reverie, she would be here soon. Sigred was helping him cook the stew and bread, it wasn't much and he worried that this humble meal wouldn't be to her standards as a valar. 

A few hours later, his fears were put to rest when she practically moaned exclaiming how good the food was. 

“I have never had stew this good before, this is amazing, was it you or did you have help?” she said, looking at Bard and smiling. 

The man blushed slightly, not used to complements of any kind but he smiled back at her. “Sigred helped me”

(Y/N) smiled at the girl, “Very well done, my dear” 

The atmosphere was light, as the five of them chatted amicably.

“So da says you're a valar, is that true?” young Tilda inquired.

(Y/N)’s smile widened “Surprisingly, yes. But I didn't really grow up as one, Eru sent me away to a world not like this one and I grew up there until I was brought back. Even then I didn't know until a few weeks ago, about a week before Smaug attacked lake town.” 

“So did you know Smaug was going to attack, could you have stopped him” it was Bane who had asked.

The little goddess gave Bane a soft smile. “Sometime events need to happen in a certain way so that the best possible outcome can be had. If I had been able to stop Smaug from attacking, lake town would still be under the rule of its old master, he didn't care about the people like your father does. Sometimes it’s the hardships that we endure that create something more beautiful than we could ever imagine. You would not be the same person had you not helped your father with the black arrow. Nor would you be the same young man that helped to save his sisters during the battle. Just remember we go through hardships because it allows us to become better people''

Bard didn't think that his heart could do what it did but it happened nevertheless, the woman had put into words some of the things he had been trying to impart on Bane since. The boy had been waking in the middle of the night with dreams of the dragon attacking. 

“But what if you have nightmares about it?” it was Sigred who had asked. 

“Dreams are your mind's way of processing what has happened, talking about it to someone you trust will help. It’s not good to keep those feelings bottled up. It’s okay to feel fear, to be scared. Even to be angry that it happened to you, and that’s all normal, just remember that it’s now over and your safe now”

Bard threw her a grateful smile, and conversation turned to lighter things. 

And when his children left for bed Tilda had leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“I Like her da” then the youngest of Bard’s children kissed his cheek and went to bed. 

“I had a feeling I would like your kids” she said “they are so sweet, makes me wish I had been able to have kids of my own” 

Bard’s quizzical look “but you are still quite young, Surely you can have children still” 

She shot him a rueful grin “I’m thirty eight, Bard, though I may be a valar I don't even know if I can have kids and if I do would they be mortal or would they have an extended life, like the elves, is it worth the heartache of watching them eventually die, hell I don't even know if I can die or if I will even grow old” she growled arms flailing “aagh, you don't want to hear about that, any way I should go”

The bowman stood, offering his hand to her, taking it she stood too. He stared into her eyes. His other hand coming up to brush a stray curl behind her ear.

“Thank you for dinner” her voice dropping to a husky purr, the contact making her zing with pleasure as she leaned into the small caress. 

“Allow me to walk you back to your rooms” his deep voice growled out his body awakening from that same touch. 

**

The walk back to her rooms was swift but the bowman had not let go of her hand since taking it back in his quarters. For (Y/N) however the contact was almost torcher the need that burned within her to complete the bond, raged. That lust filled fog made her drip, she could feel her under garments, soaking wet, against sensitive flesh. 

So lost in thought of the possibilities that having him near her presented, she didn't realize she was at her door until Bard said something. 

“Sorry, what?” 

His grin was playful, “I said, we have reached your chambers” he growled out “you look a little warm are you alright” 

The cheeky bugger knew what he was doing to her, probably felt it himself, not that she was really trying to hide the state he put her in. 

“Would you like to come in? I would like to talk to you about something” She said trying hard to push back the lust. 

He nodded in response as she opened the door the two stepped inside.

****

Thorin watched from the shadow’s as (Y/N) let Bard into her rooms, his jealousy at the male whom she was now with rose within him like dragon’s fire. He wanted to be with her, in her bed, making her call out his name. He was king under the mountain, after everything he had suffered he should be the one with a goddess at his side. 

She belonged with him, belonged to him, she was his treasure, his and his alone. 

She wasn't tied to his nephews yet there was still time to right this, he would be her dwarven tether. He turned back to his own quarters. There was still time to make her his. 


	10. "You are mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about having to wait for this chapter, working on a dynamic on a character that doesn't actually get much screen in the movies and about a paragraph in the book, it's difficult. also I've been having a hard time connecting with my muse. but now not so much. any way shout out to everyone who's bookmarked, left kudos and commented.   
> Thank you all for reading.
> 
> enjoy this chapter and leave a comment if ya love it or even if you don't, lol
> 
> also here's your smut warning for the chapter
> 
> love megs

Bard stoked the fire for them before sitting in one of the chairs that faced the hearth, (Y/N) paced a few feet away, the lust fog clearing now that they were no longer touching. She breathed a sigh, she wanted his express consent for him to become her anchor, she didn't want to know who might be the next anchor of man, he might be far from here and who knew what would happen between now and finding a new one should Bard say no. 

“Okay, so I uh, I’m going to be direct as possible, it saves so much time.” she paused hand running down her face before she turned and faced him.

“You may have already guessed, but you are a tethered anchor, the anchor of men. There is no actual bond between us and should you say no I will remove the tether and find the next compatible anchor. I would make sure that this is something you want rather than something you have to do”

Bard reached out grasping her hand and pulling her into his lap, her legs straddling his waist. His coffee coloured eyes searching her face, one hand on her hip the other cupping her jaw. 

“You dropped enough hints to allow me to guess that was the case. I would be your anchor, there is no need to search elsewhere” he growled out then his lips descended on to hers.

The kiss was everything she wanted and more, firm lips and then his tongue was invading her mouth. Desire coursed through (Y/N)’s body she felt as though she was on fire she knew that Bard was experiencing the same thing as the hand he placed on her jaw shook slightly and she could feel the quiver against her skin.. Her hands ran over his chest sliding up to card fingers through his shoulder length locks. 

She looked up into his fire lit face, his coffee coloured eyes near black with lust.

“I want you” she whispered. And ground down on his erection and Bard pushed off her vest shedding only one of her many layers. The dress she wore, though mostly elven in design did have a few layers, some for warmth others for modesty. 

He groaned hands on her hips pushing her down as he thrust against her, his lips traveled down her neck 

“Yes” he bit out before pressing his forehead against hers.

“Only thing I hate about being here is the goddamned clothing” she mumbled before she snapped her fingers and they were pressed flesh to flesh in the chair.

“Now that’s handy,” Bard mumbled. “Though there is something about undressing a woman, revealing her flesh a piece at a time” his hand slipping between their bodies to find her folds soaking wet

“Oh gods, Next time” She whined out, hips moving one of her hands scratching down Bard’s well toned chest. Running the barge had given the bowman quiet the muscles, (Y/N) other hand tangled in his dark locks, pulling him down for another kiss, this one all tongues and teeth. She could feel the coiling of an orgasm with each pass of the man's fingers.

“Gods (Y/N) I need to be inside you” his erection painfully hard as he kissed a line down her jaw to her shoulder. 

“Yes” she moaned out “Please, I want to come on your cock” 

Then she felt the tip brushing against her wet folds right before he pushed her hips down and thrusting up at the same time, she was suddenly full, her moan long and drawn out. 

Bucking his hips up she took that as her cue to move, rolling her hips slowly at first but quickly speeding up now that he was deep inside her. 

“Valar, I’m not going to last long if you keep that up” he growled out as he pulled her flush against him not allowing movement “Don't move” 

She let out a small whimper but nodded against his shoulder, he stood still sheathed inside her. So caught up in the sensations she didn't realize they had moved to the bed until he was above her, thrusting slowly. Each movement slow and sensuous in contrast to the earlier rush. His lips trailed down her shoulder, she could feel his teeth on the soft flesh, shifting their position Bard brought her up more into his lap, pulling her up he captured one nipple in his mouth giving it a hard pull he thrust faster on hand coming between them finger circling her clit.

The suddenness of the light pain and Bard’s fingers on her caused the tightening in her body to explode. (Y/N)’s scream echoed in the room followed closely by Bard’s own release. 

  
  


***

Damn it, she would be his, Thorin's thoughts were spinning, had been since (Y/N) had taken the tether from him. Now though his thoughts were centered on her, he would make it his priority to claim her in all the ways that mattered. 

There had been something he remembered from his youth, it had been in a story he had read about the first Durin trapping a Maiar binding them to this plain without their powers. It had been an obscure story but then his grandfather had demanded he learn the history of his line. But he knew there was something to it, it was an almost forgotten memory, but Thorin began to remember more of it the deeper into the mountain he went. He would find the collar, that would bind her powers, and he would claim her.

***

A knock came to (Y/N)’s door a few days after Bard had become her anchor,

She had just finished dressing in a pair of women's breeches and tunic.  Answering the door to one of her elven guard.

“My lady, we just received word that his lordship King Thranduil will be returning to the mountain in a few days. He bid me to let you know” 

“Thank you, “ she said, closing the door. This was good. She missed the elf lord, his big body and sure hands and his company, she missed talking to him the most. She contemplated how things were going with her anchors. It had been a few days since she had bonded with Bard, today was the first day without him by her side. She would be spending the day with Fili. She had been spending her time with both Kili and Fili in her spare moments, she would help either to the others bedchamber through the connecting door and they would spend time cuddling and talking, sometimes kissing and touching. And it was only recently that Fili had been given the all clear to begin to leave the bed. He had been sweet in requesting that she come to him tonight. He wanted her, wanted to complete their bond and she could think of nothing better. 

She could still remember the first time he touched her the feelings she felt, the fog that had consumed her. The little flutters of anticipation as well as the fluttering in her heart, she could fall in love with that one very easily. She had learned a similar connection with the youngest Durin, Kili’s touch brought her much joy, but his wounds had been much worse than his brothers his stamina just wasn't there. Not yet and she wanted him to be able to enjoy himself, not just pass out half way through.

So tonight was Fili’s night even if she had to be on top just so the night would last longer, she didn't mind, it would prove to be an exciting evening.

****

The soft knock came to his door, Fili called out telling them to enter. 

The door opened to reveal (Y/N) dressed in a simple gown of deep blue, the colour seemingly shimmering in the candle light.

“Hi, I thought we could have dinner,” she said, her voice soft and sweet as she looked at him sitting in a chair near the fireplace, Fili placed the book he had been reading on a side table. And watched as a few of the kitchen helpers set up a table with an assortment of food. And a few bottles of wine then left as quickly as they came in.

The blond Durin came forward pulling (Y/N) unresisting into his arms. He felt that familiar pull to her, felt himself grow hard as she slid her arms up around his neck, her body pressed to his chest. 

“Mmm dinner sounds wonderful” he murmured against her neck, his lips trailing down to her shoulder, his teeth grazing the skin he could reach. “As long as you are the first course” his hands found the fastenings to her gown and she let out a gasp as his calloused hand met the skin of her back. 

He slid the bodice down to her waist exposing pale skin to his sight, one large hand curled one hand dragging the backs of his fingers down the slope of her breast before splaying his large hand and palming the flesh. She was breathing heavily, her eyes half closed as sensation rode her.

Both his hands came up to cradle her head forcing her to focus on him as he placed a light kiss on her lips, the expression on his face was serious.

“I need you to listen carefully” he paused and she nodded “No powers, this is just you and me, I dont want to be rushed. I want to enjoy you. Especially this first time. Do you understand?” 

“Yes” she whispered, tilting her face up for a kiss. His lips were on hers then, one arm pulling her body flush against his. The fabric of his tunic abrading her nipples.

The kiss ravished her mouth, his tongue delving deep, tasting her, she hadn't realized he had lifted her onto the bed until he was laying her back and he was kissing his way down her body and taking the gown with him. Each press of lips like a hot brand searing her skin. Fili couldn't get enough of the noises she was making it was making him harder than the stones that made up the mountain. 

Fili slid the rest of the fabric down her legs letting it pool on the floor, his palms stroking down from hip to ankle only for his lips to follow on the inside of her leg trailing up towards her core. His shoulders spreading her legs wider so she was completely exposed to him. His gaze fell to her glistening folds then too did his mouth he feasted on her as though he was a starving man. Her cries only making him even more hungry. One of his broad fingers began to stroke those nether lips slowly, the tip barely penetrating, circling her entrance.

“Fili, Please, I can't take it” she moaned out her fingers gripping his hair and pressing him closer. 

He grinned against her, shoving his finger in, once, twice, then a second finger joined and he knew she was close, knew she was about to explode. And he wanted to be inside when she did.

He pulled away then, shedding himself of his clothing

“No, NO, Fili I need you, I’m..” she was cut by Fili’s lips upon hers as he filled her with his shaft.

“I’m right here amrâlimê” he growled out his hands under her, shifting her higher on the bed. Then he thrust into her again, hard this time. The moan that sounded was down right lascivious, he didn't want to be gentle, that would come later, right now he was going to be rough he was going to pound into her and she was going to take all of him. 

She was getting close he could tell as she tightened down on his shaft, her nails scratching down his back. He would be quick to follow her into the abyss as one of his hands wormed between them seeking out the nub between her folds. That was all the incentive she needed as she clamped down around him, his release following hers, his mouth biting down on her shoulder in a desperate need to stake his claim on her. 

He was slow to come back to his body, his breath coming in gasps, still sheathed inside (Y/N) beautifully tattooed body. He had wanted to explore each inking with his lips, but he didn't have the patience. He might still not as he rolled with her so she was on top still managing to remain sheathed inside her, somehow, still hard. 

Fili watched as she gasped, her own hair like a halo of curls around her head, she pushed up on him setting him more firmly inside her. Her eyes closing as the shifting sent little zings of pleasure through her.

A small smirk tilted her lips as fingers traced his left shoulder. 

“Your mine now” she whispered “you wear my mark” 

Fili looked down at where she was touching, the intricate spiral almost pulsing with the beat of his heart. He smiled , “just as you are mine” he gripped her hips thrusting up into her and once more her cries filled the room. 

  
  


*****

Thorin opened the ancient vault, and grinned as his eyes alighted on the collar of the Maiar. The intricately worked metal, the ancient mithril almost glowed with an otherworldly power, the deep sapphire cabochon gems set into a delicate pattern, were large and offset a dark blue teardrop of lapis lazuli, chips of amethyst surrounding the gems. 

It was perfect, he would place it around the neck of his treasure, and she would be his. He closed the lid of the stone box that the collar had been kept in for centuries, and left resealing the ancient treasures of Durin the first. He should have realized this before that the treasures with in the mountain were nothing compared to beholding a goddess. To making a goddess his own, oh he would have her alright, in all ways he could, she would crave his touch when he was done. He would ruin her for all others. 


	11. "Please, Don't"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: Contains Rape/ non con elements, drugging and forced scenes, may trigger some individuals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so life, sorry this took so long and I'm also sorry it's not that long. I also had no idea this was really going to go this way as is the way when your telling stories. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this far, I hope you enjoy it, 
> 
> shout to readers, to my kudo's peeps and my commenter. Love you all and thanks for reading.
> 
> Love megs 
> 
> Enjoy

It was the pounding in (Y/N)’s head that told her something was wrong, she only had tea the night before. Perhaps she wasn't immune to getting the flu or a cold but she didn't feel stuffed up or achy just the pounding in her head. Maybe she was dehydrated water would probably help. 

That was when the second clue to the fact that something was wrong came as she couldn't move her arms, her eyes flew open as the sound of chain rattling was heard. She was chained to her bed, in that moment she realized three things. It was both her arms and legs chained to each post of the bed, she was naked and it wasn't her bed. 

The room was lit by candle light, the fire palace roared, everything was dusty so it wasn't one of the rooms that everyone helping out in the mountain had gotten to. She knew she was still in the mountain, but now a panic was starting to set in. (Y/N) had been trying to use her powers to call clothing or teleport, something. But nothing was happening. 

“I see you have woken, I worried that I might have put too much of Oin’s sleep aid into your tea” came Thorin’s deep voice from the shadows.

  
  


****

Bard looked at the guards on either side of (Y/N)’s door after there was no answer yet again. “I am not liking this” his hand went to the door handle, the guards allowing him to open the door to their ladies chambers. They knew that he was one of her anchors that he was allowed to come and go as he pleased. It was the way she wanted it with the anchors, they were many things to her, lovers, protectors, friends and the ground that kept her in this realm.

  
  


The only problem was the fact that the chambers were empty, okay well not the only problem. She was gone and no one knew where she was, an anxiousness settled in on him. He hadn't seen her since yesterday and today they were supposed to join Fili in exploring some of them mountain in an effort to get his stamina up so that he could begin training once more with Dwalin, who in all honesty was having a hell of a time with Dain’s forces. 

Dwalin was a perfectionist you either fight good or you die, between making Dain’s men better and training the humans that wanted to become fighters and guardsmen when Dale was finally rebuilt. A few of the elven commanders were also helping with the training, creating a fighting style that would be hard on an invading force. It was a good start, this was what was needed to create harmony between the three kingdoms. 

That panicky feeling flared in his chest once more, it was a strange feeling like it was detached from himself almost as if he was not the one feeling it. 

Perhaps he would question Fili, maybe she teleported to his room and didn't tell the guards, though that didn't seem like something she would do. (Y/N) was very aware that she was not a fighter, she would not take chances especially when she still had one more anchor to bond with. 

Bard began to make his way down to the prince’s chambers when the door opened and Fili stepped out. It was the young prince's expression that caused Bard to become concerned, Fili’s face mirrored that feeling he had bubbling in his chest. 

There was no preamble from the blond Durin “where is she?” 

“She’s not in her chambers” he responded 

“Something’s wrong” the dwarf turned to the elven guard that had trailed after the bowman. “Your lord is supposed to arrive to day, send a message to speed his arrival, though he might already be on his way” 

  
  


“Indeed” came Thranduil’s voice as he rounded the corner, his body still covered in his battle armor. He turned then addressing one of the men with him “gather your unit I want the mountain searched for her, The rest of us will search as well, Inform me immediately if you find her” 

“My lord Thranduil” came Bard’s voice “we just discovered her missing”

“Hmm, yes I do imagine that your senses are rather dull when it comes to this kind of thing, being human however is no excuse”

Bard’s eyes narrowed slightly but he kept his tongue. 

“Our bond with our goddess is strong, however because my self and Legolas have been her anchors the longest, we are more aware of the connection. I felt when she bonded with each of you. But we also are more sensitive to her emotions, she’s panicking and fear is becoming more prominent” 

Bard understood now, it was different from his own emotions, growing in intensity, what ever was happening to her it was not good.

*****

“Please, Thorin” (Y/N) pleaded as she pulled once more on the chains that bound her “untie me, we can talk”

His eyes shifted from her to the chains before a smirk came to his lips, 

“Talking is the last thing I want to do” there was something wrong with his voice, something slithered in it, his eyes shone with a gold light in the darkness.

He was at the foot of the bed now lifting the blanket that he had placed over her earlier, baring her nakedness to the firelight. 

His finger skimmed lightly down from her ankle to her knee, his soft groan as his finger was replaced with his lips. 

“Thorin, please don't do this” she yanked on the chains again, the panic becoming more intense, fear starting to edge close to terror, as she realized what his intent was. 

He moved from his spot at the end of the bed coming alongside picking up a small cup holding it to her lips. “Drink” his other hand behind her head.

“No” she whispered

“Drink, or this will not be pleasant for you” he pressed the cup harder to her lips.

A few tears slid down the sides of her face as she sipped the sweet liquid. 

“What?” was the only word she was able to get out. 

His smirk was back “one of the most potent aphrodisiacs in middle earth” 

(Y/N) pailed this was even worse than rape, he was going to force her enjoyment even her demanding he fuck her. He was going to turn her into a needy demanding thing so he could… so he could rape her. 

It would take a little time to work perhaps the others knew something was wrong by now. She knew they were connected; she only hoped that she would be able to get that through her connection with the others before it was too late.

“Don't cry amrâlimê” he wiped a few of the tears that fell bringing his wet finger to his mouth. “You will bring new blood to the line of Durin. A line of Demi-gods, just imagine” he stood removing his robe revealing his naked skin underneath. 

*****

“Thranduil” came Fili’s voice “Dwalin might know something, he’s uncles closest friend he knows the mountain” 

The Elven king nodded to one of the guards that followed that guard disappeared and then in what seemed like too short of a time he was back with the warrior dwarf’

“Oy what’s this about lad’ Dwalin stood the elven guard flanking him like he was a prisoner. 

“It’s (Y/N) we can't find her, and uncle hasn't been seen in a few days, didn't think much about it at first but Fili told me about what happened between them” Fili paused his hands carding through thick blond hair.

Dwalin’s gaze was sharp “what happened?” the warrior’s voice was suddenly deadly, he knew Thorin better than anyone but the plucky lass who was a goddess, a valar, was now his primary focus. 

“Thorin made an assumption that she was a woman of loose morals before she had a chance to talk to him about the anchor thing he made an ass of himself in front of Kili. he made it clear that he wanted no part of her, she removed the anchor tether and gave it to Kili. Kili said that when he saw Thorin after that he appeared very distracted, almost like he was when he was under the gold sickness”

Fili looked at Thranduil trying to convey… something, what? He wasn't sure.

“Is there somewhere in the mountain where he’s likely to hide a treasure?” Thranduil’s haughty tone was not as strong as he asked the question of the warrior dwarf.

“Aye, I haven't seen him in a few days either, but I may know of a few places” Dwalin led the way down the corridor.

****

He was pressed to her side, (Y/N) could feel his erection pressed into her hip, his body one of the only things keeping her warm, though she did feel a warmth starting to settle in her lower abdomen. 

Her eyes were closed, she was good in emergency situations, she could think quickly.  _ ‘Concentrate’ _ she told herself. Find the strongest tether, and pull. She could feel them the ones that were bonded, the connection pure, she could feel each one, but there was only one she knew would have the strength and knowledge to follow what she was about to do. She ignored Thorin’s finger as it circled her nipple, ignored his slight thrust against her hip. She ignored the fact that her body was becoming more sensitive from the potion that he had given her, ignored the tingle she felt down in her core. 

She focused on the brightest and strongest tether then she pulled.

***

“They are not here” Bard said, feeling worried at the sudden calm he was feeling. 

“Aye, it was a thought, if Thorin is in the throes of Gold Sickness once more but is focused on (Y/N) then they could be anywhere. Thorin knows this mountain probably better than me. He may have some place that's secret, that he never told anyone about” Dwalin frustrated it was the third place they checked. 

“I don't feel anything” Fili whispered “You don't think that…” the dwarf trailed off stepping back into the hall. They had traveled nearly half the mountain and still they were no closer to finding them. 

“I” Thranduil began, then in a very uncharacteristic manner the elf stumbled. One of the elf guards instantly at his lord's elbow. The king catching himself held up a hand and the elf stepped back. 

“My lord?” Bard asked as he watched a grin form on the Elf kings’ lips.

“My dear, you are brilliant as well as beautiful” Thranduil said quietly then to the others “We have a direction” 

The others looked at him in question but followed as the king took off at a brisk pace.

***

She could feel every brush of Thorin’s skin against hers, a haze of lust beginning to form in her brain, transforming her fear, she hoped she wouldn't remember this. She also hoped they knew and that they were on their way. She didn't want this to happen. But if it did she didn't want to remember. If she did she might have to kill the king under the mountain. 

(Y/N) felt her hips arch as his large palm slid along her mound, fingers searching out her now wet heat. 

“No, please don't” but there was no strength behind it, it sounded pleading but in the wrong way. She gasped as his large finger slipped in to her sheath, and pumped.

“Mmm you're so wet now” his voice came out like a growl as he held his wet digits to his lips and sucked. “Delicious, I must taste you”

He settled himself between her thighs, his wide shoulders pushing her legs further apart. Then his mouth was on her, fingers thrusting inside bringing her closer to orgasm. 

“That's it come for me” Thorin growled out. 

“NO, Stop” she screamed out in a moment of clarity “I don't want this” as the pleasure crested 

“You will be my queen, you will bear my heirs, you will please me in all ways” his voice becoming loud and fierce “you will take me into your body and you will enjoy it” 

He was on his knees then, teeth grinding together in irritation, before he gripped his shaft running the tip through soaked folds. He didn't penetrate leaning forward pressing his length down allowing her juices to soak him. Thrusting so his tip hit her sensitive nub. 

Her moan caught him off guard as he realized the potion was now in full effect, there would be only pleasured sounds now. Sitting up he aligned himself up once more.

  
  


***

He heard her scream, just on the edge of his sensitive hearing, he moved faster, moved with a speed and grace his people were known for. He moved and hoped it wasn't too late, hoped that she was okay, or as close to it as possible. 

He was closer now he could make out words.

“... and you will enjoy it” Thorin’s voice.

The door opened silently, and quickly he evaluated, saw the chains, saw the king under the mountain rutting against his goddess. 

Thranduil didn't remember moving, throwing Thorin across the room, nor did remember ripping the chains that held his beloved goddess down. 

“Please” she whispered as he wrapped her in a sheet. 

He looked down at her. She shouldn't be sweating like this, dipping his head he could smell the sweetness in her scent that shouldn't be there. His eye narrowed at the slumped figure on the other side of the room. 

It was a moment later that the others rushed into the room to see Thranduil holding (Y/N) who was squirming slightly in his arms. 

“What” was all Fili got out before the Elf interrupted 

“He drugged her, a powerful aphrodisiac” 

Fili’s expression went dark when his eyes alighted on his uncle's naked form. There had to be something seriously wrong with his uncle to rape a woman. It went against everything that they were as dwarves, having her beg to be fucked was still rape because she was drugged she didn't want it. He saw the chains, it just made it worse.

“Dwalin, Thorin is under arrest and is to be stripped of all rank and family markers, he will be dealt with when (Y/N) is more coherent and able to tell us what happened” The prince turned heading to the spot where Thranduil was holding (Y/N), she was whimpering. That was when he noticed the collar-like necklace around her neck. Fili reached out and pulled back the sheet exposing the beautifully forged jewelry, knowing it was not something that his uncle made. There was something about it that made him want to smash it into tiny pieces it was a visceral reaction something about it was just wrong. 

“That needs to come off” the blond Durin said, stepping back but listening to his instincts. Something he should have done last night when they cautioned him to go to her. He turned, trusting Thranduil to care for her as he began issuing orders regarding his uncle.

Bard stepped forward to help with the removal of the neck piece, he was relieved that she was mostly okay though there was one problem: the necklace needed a key. 

“The necklace locks on, is there a small key in his clothing?” Bard asked 

The guards searched the clothing before handing it to Dwalin to make the dwarf more presentable or at least not naked. However no key was found. 

Thranduil frowned, standing, “She’s in the throws of the drug, she won't hold still for anything right now” making his way to the door. “I will take her back to her chambers, and” he paused “deal with the mess Thorin has made” 

With that the elven king made his way out the doors leaving the others to take care of the other half of the mess. 

  
  
  
  



	12. Authors note

Hey guys sorry about this, I've been trying for the past few months to figure out where this was going, and honestly thist was not it. i've written my self into a corner and with the rules i've already established with everything and everyone I need to do a complete rewrite so after everyone has seen this note I will be taking the story down and i'm hoping in the new year it will be back out and actually finished. 

I"m sorry for those who were looking forward to more of this, it will have to wait. again I appoligise and hope to hear from you all with the rewrite.


End file.
